


The Hunter Chronicles/Book1: Bow and Arrow

by Huntress_of_the_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_of_the_night/pseuds/Huntress_of_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's got attitude, she's got strength. Passion, loyalty and charisma. She's loaded with sarcasm, sacrifice and self hatred. She's mature, sensitive and owns a dark past. She's a dreamer, a fighter, a royal and a warrior. Can you guess what she is? </p><p>That's right, a hunter. </p><p>Or maybe she isn't? Maybe she's something more dangerous? Maybe even...lethal. Can we trust her?</p><p>It's up to the Winchesters to discover the dark secrets of this new mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                The Hunter Chronicles 

                               Book 1: Bow and Arrow 

  


                                            Prologue   


  


-"What are you talking about? What's going on? Who are you people? Demons, aren't yah? Why did you have to kidnap me _again_?"

  


-"How dare you call us demons? We are the lords most loyal warriors!" It finally clicked in my head, what they really were.

  


-"So angels? Dean told me you were big bags of dicks! Should've believed him."

  


-"I suppose you're referring to the Winchester brothers? Our source told us you seemed to be bonding pretty fast" the man with ice colored eyes said, playing with a sliver dagger that was covered with some of my blood. 

  


-"Your _source_?"

  


-"That's right AJ. We've been hunting you for a long time. Heard legends about your creation till we saw you pop up next to that demon. Trying to cover yourself, right?"

  


-"What the fuck!? He _kidnapped me_ and tortured me for his own little kinky obsession! You think I work with that psycho? He killed my mom!" I spat at him, furious of the recent events. I just wanted to end that son of a bitch and anyone related to him!

  


-"Lie to us all you want but we know the truth. You can't run and you can't hide" Serena said with a cold expression. "We know who you are, we know what you are and you're never going back home ever again!" I growled looking down at my attached body and this dentist styled chair. What were they going to do with me? 

  


-"Now you have two choices. Either you die fighting for your pitiful life or you surrender and let us take the poison out of your veins" Sawyer menaced. 

  


-"I will never surrender!" I growled. "I don't even know why you captured me!"

  


-"Stop with your games, human. Oops I meant _demon_!" 

  


-"Is that it? You think I'm a demon?"

  


-"We know you are! Our source confirmed us and now he'll prove it to all of us! You are doomed AJ" Serena added. "Now may our brave little soldier step up with his blade and cut the first vein of our prisoner."

  


As soon as her words ricocheted off the bleached white walls, a figure came out from behind the three angels guarding the only door to the room. The light that was shining from him the first time we met seemed to have gone weaker. Scratches and bruises covered his face but although I tried so hard to feel bad for him I just felt mad. I thought he might have become a friend to me, he was after all loyal to the boys! But he went behind my back. He _betrayed_ me! Rage was flooding my entire body and I could feel this fire waking up all senses in my soul. I wanted him to pay as much as I wanted an explanation to all this. 

  


-"How...how dare you?!" my voice cracked.

  


-"I'm sorry" his deep voice responded with an honest hint of sadness.

  


-"Castiel?" I only managed to let out before I felt Billie's fist on my jaw.


	2. Chapter 1

-"Seriously, who is this guy? Why does he _always_ finish our case before us? I don't like this okay, we need to find out who that is!" I said dropping the duffle bag on the cherrywood table. 

  


-"Dean, calm down! I'm sure it's just another hunter who was on the same case and was simply faster than us. Probably a more experienced one." Sam tried to reassure me but it wasn't working. That person out there could actually be a monster, a threat to the public.

  


-"Sure cause every godforsaken hunter wears a black hood to cover their faces and owns weapons we've never heard of! That doesn't seem like a hunter to me but more like a killer!" 

  


-"Aren't we all killers after all? Supernatural killers." What did he mean by that? I couldn't bother with it tonight. I was too drained. 

  


-"Whatever! But if I see him again I swear I'm going to catch that son of a bitch and question him! We need to be sure he's not just some sick bastard."

  


Sam only nodded in response before heading to his room. He's been very worried about me for a long time. I think it started when we finally got rid of The Darkness. But I mean he shouldn't have to stress so much. I'm in control, I was me again and I'm back in business!

  


I went to my room and emptied my duffle bag before laying on my bed and putting my headset on. _House of the rising_ sun started playing but I couldn't enjoy it to the fullest. My mind kept thinking and overthinking about that man hidden behind that black hood. Very short compared to average, maybe 5'2 or 5'3? But he was fast and silent; had an easiness to kill monsters. Especially with his weapons. Normally you take a demon knife to kill those things. But this "hunter" had a bow and special demon arrows. I've never seen anything like it. It's like it should've been handmade or something. Maybe witchcraft? I don't know. Sam said it would be best to just look at it when we wake up since we had a long drive. That guy was really good and quite dangerous. He didn't seem threatening to us but what if it was something else? I was drawn to this unresolved mystery and soon enough feel asleep after my long night still trying to figure out who that might be.

  


                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


-" _All my life I've been searching for something, something never comes never leads to nothing-_."

  


  
***cellphone rings***  

  


-"Hi, you beeped Buffy."

  


-"Hey! Uh...were you singing a...Foo Fighters song?"

  


-"Ugh yeah...not the point. Why are you calling me?"

  


-"I suppose you've closed another case?" Did you see those hunters again?"

  


-"Uh yeahI did but nothing I couldn't handle. Although I left them a nice little surprise behind."

  


-"What do you mean?" The young man's voice voice sounded worried.

  


-"Well I had to leave quick so I-uh I didn't really have time to take back some of my arrows with me." I said with guiltiness in my voice.

  


-"AJ!"

  


-"What? Yes it gives them a clue of who I am I know that! But Gavin they're hunters! They won't kill me. Well I think they won't. They have no reason to! And for the arrows I could just make some new ones I still have plenty of material."

  


-"Material that I procure to you! Also have you ever thought that maybe, _maybe_ they don't think you're a hunter?"

  


-"If they think I'm something other than a hunter or some dumb vigilante then they are seriously horrible hunters! And if that's the case I get why I always kill the monsters before they do." He laughed in a sarcastic tone.

  


-"You shouldn't be so certain of yourself. You've seen how they hunt. Not people you really wanna mess with."

  


-"Well they wouldn't want to mess with me either" I responded with a shrug. Why did he have to be such an ass tonight? Geeks don't get to be asses. 

  


-"Look just be more careful next time, okay? You're already far away enough from the base or any of our other safe houses." I let out a sight.

  


-"I know, I'll watch my back. Anything important you wanted to tell me or this call is just to chat?"

  


-"Actually you told me to keep an eye on that demon club that fed their blood to humans.Well guess what? I got a hit on them."

  


-"Really?! Where are they?" I asked excitedly, squeezing my right hand on the wheel of my car. 

  


-"Kansas and I also know where they're staying until their next move."

  


-"That's awesome Gavin! What's the address?"

  


-"The name is weird but it's the Super 6 Boner Springs." As soon as I heard the name I started laughing. I calmed myself down before answering Gavin who was laughing as well.

  


-"Oh my god, what is that name? Hilarious! At least these demons have a nice sense of humor."

  


-"Yeah but they're dangerous so don't be fooled. You sure you wanna stay at the same motel and not just drop a little farther?"

  


-"No time for that. If they're already there it's because they're going to strike within the next 24 hours. I can't risk losing sight of them again."

  


-"Okay then. Just be safe AJ."

  


-"Stop being so worried. I'm not a little girl anymore."

  


-"But you're my friend. Call me back if you get news or those hunters decide to hunt you down." I ignored his warning, not believing something like that could ever happen. 

  


-"I will. Bye Gavin."

  


-"Bye" I was only 3 hours away from Kansas so the drive wasn't going to be too bad. 

  


I arrived at the motel and couldn't stop myself from laughing a little because of the name. Seriously I wonder how high the owner was when he built the place. I rented a small, cheap room and crashed on the bed. If it was comfy then the rest didn't matter. Even those hunters that just always ended up at the same place as me didn't bother me anymore. I was already fast asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up with bed hair and the horrible smell of demon blood from my previous hunt that I recall was quite messy. I jumped into the shower which surprisingly had a nice pressure for once. I let myself enjoy the hot water before quickly washing my long brown hair and then my entire body. Even with all my training, daily exercise and normal diet I was still a little overweight. I hated it. If I was fit it could make me an even better hunter probably. Ugh!

  


I washed away the thought of my body when I rinsed off all the cheap soap and wrapped the towel around myself, letting my hair drip on the floor. There's no time for me to pity myself, I need to take care of business. After quickly drying myself, I put on some fresh clothes and went out to get some breakfast. 

  


                                                   ////////////////

  


  


I got inside this little dinner and observed my surroundings. I noticed a booth completely filled by laughing demons. Yeah that's right. The group I was haunting was right there. A nice surprise that I was going to use for my advantage. I sat to a table near them so I could hear their conversation without looking suspicious. A lady brought me a menu before leaving as fast as she came.

  


-"So does everyone know what they have to do tonight?" a girl with dark hair whispered loudly to her partners in crime. 

  


-"Yeah we do. But what do we do if ever we see any hunters over there?" asked a little feminine voice with short brown hair.

  


-"Are you serious? Last place those guys are going to check are parties like this one. They're too old for that."

  


-"I'm sure not all of them! Kat we need an escape plan."

  


By the way the other girl spoke it seemed like this Kat was the leader. Confidence was shining on her like an angel's aura. The other girl who hadn't spoken yet was a redhead who seemed shy. But with a few cranberry vodkas juiced with human blood I bet she could be a real bitch.

  


-"Look. One of those rooms behind the club has a window with a fire escape.  We'll easily slide out without anyone noticing us. Anyway I heard a lot of people will be there tonight so it's a good thing for us."

  


-"Do we only feed them or we feed on them as well?" One of the two guys asked with a husky voice. 

  


-"Tonight we do both. So put some in people's drinks but also bring a couple ladies and gentlemen in the bathrooms to get them high. Or the bedrooms behind the stage if you feel a little frisky" she added with a grin and mischievous tone in her voice.

  


-"Awesome!" the guy answered with a look like trouble.

  


-"May I take your order ma'am?" the waitress asked me which zoned me out from the important conversation. 

  


-"A number 3 with extra bacon on the side and coffee please" I responded. 

  


-"Okay it shouldn't take too long honey" she said taking back the menu.

  


-"Thanks." Now back to ease dropping. 

  


-"Okay but there are a hundred rooms behind the stage!" a girl wined exaggerating. "How are we supposed to find the room with a window?" asked the redhead. 

  


-"Ugh do you think I'm stupid Julia? The rooms have numbers and the one you'll be looking for is the 17th." 

  


-"Sorry Kat." Julia responded looking down at her feet. For a demon she seemed awfully powerless I thought. She probably did something bad in the past that is now affecting her choice of action. Or is simply the omega in the pack. The waitress got to my table to serve my plate and I smiled at her before looking down at my dish; internally drooling.

  


-"So we're meeting tonight at 9pm at the Madrigall. You try to get as many humans as possible and have fun! If you see any hunters or any source of danger you warn the others and we get out with what we have. Got it?" she whispered leaning on the table.

  


-"Got it" everyone else whispered. 

  


They all took their coats and left some cash on the table leaving the diner. I took a sip of the burning coffee internally smiling. Tonight was going to seem interesting. Now all I had to do was dress for the occasion and have a little fun of my own. Ugh dressing to impress wasn't my favorite thing to do but when it came to business it was something I couldn't argue with. Looking up I noticed a man who was quickly dialing a number as if his life depended on it. And his subject of conversation seemed awkward yet familiar. He seemed somewhat normal until I noticed a demon knife starting to fall out of his coat's pocket because of how the guy was sitting. I got up and walked up to him and caught the knife before it hit the ground and quickly hid it in the pocket again. The man looked down before realizing what had happened then looked at me with horror in his eyes. 

  


-"You should be careful with that. I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose it." The man didn't say a word and seemed to look at me with suspicious eyes before answering the voice on the other end of his phone call. 

  


-"Yeah I'm still here Sam. I'm sending you some pictures now." 

  


I left him and went back to my table to eat my food before paying and getting ready to gank the demons. 

  


                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


-"Alright...thanks Max" Sam said into the phone before hanging up. "Hey guess what? We have another case and it's here in Kansas."

  


-"What is it?" I said in a gruff voice. I was still a little sleepy since I've only slept for about two hours.

  


-"A demon gang that feeds of humans. But get this. Not only do they do that but they feed people with demon blood as well."

  


-"Well that's twisted and unoriginal." I responded making myself a cup of coffee.

  


-"Yeah! They're going to be at the Madrigall tonight so we better prepare for it."

  


-"The Madrigall? That's not really a place we're used to go to Sam! Why didn't Max take care of them?"

  


-"Well he already has this werewolf he needs to catch and he's been tracking it down for awhile. He wants to concentrate on that."

  


-"Oh right. Do you have an idea for why they're doing this? I mean the seals have been all broken, Lilith is dead I mean...are they trying to start a new sort of-of revolution?"

  


-"Who knows? But it would be surprising. The demons are happy that Lucifer is back in the cage and I believe most of them want him there. It's probably just a reckless gang that is bored out of their minds so they find themselves little chew toys."

  


-"Maybe you're right. Sounds more like it. But how are we going to find those demons? I mean did Max described them at least a little?"

  


-"He sent pictures" he said showing me a group of young adults all squeezed in a diner booth. "A small redhead by the name of Julia, two blond guys and two brunettes. One the girls goes by the name Kat and is the leader. She's the one with longer hair."

  


-"Okay then... I suppose we're going to party tonight Sammy! Bring back our young age" I said with a sarcastic smile. Seriously it's been so long since I've gone to a club I don't even know if it'll be the same. Probably not. At least I know one thing. I still got the charms. 

  


                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The place was pounding with loud dubstep music, people cheering and dancing. At first I was quite nervous. I had dressed more compared to what I normally wear. A dark red blouse tucked into my black leather shorts that were right under my ass. It showed some cleavage and I had a small silver necklace with a little arrow that Gavin gave me on one of my birthdays. Of course I had my black combat boots and a small stack of dark bracelets on each wrists. I rarely had the opportunity to hang in places like this and the last time I did was a little less than a year ago for another case. I can tell you that the supernatural really likes to celebrate!

  


Suddenly a song I really liked started to play so I just started dancing to it at the same time as looking for the demons which actually boosted my confidence. I found one of the guys after a while and started dancing with him. Soon enough Julia came along and we were grinding to the music all three of us closely. Time seemed to go by as the demons danced closer to me and everything went a little blurry. I couldn't really move and there was a strange taste on my tongue as I kept dancing. The demons had moved awfully close to my face and I hadn't noticed until now. It was like trying to wake up from a dream but being too tired to do so. I lost myself a little until I saw a tall man with long brown hair starring at me. I regained all senses and the taste I couldn't identify was suddenly gone but I craved it again. Still trying to figure out what had happened I looked at the man wearing jeans, a red plaid shirt and a beige coat. _He must be dying in that_ I thought to myself. He seemed fascinated about me, almost like he was daydreaming but yet his face gave me the sign he wanted to chop my head off. I finally realized why. He was one of the hunters. 

  



	4. Chapter 3

-"I'll go check this side with all the pretty ladies dancing and you can check the other side" Dean said with a bright smile. I sighted, annoyed. I didn't mind if he flirted with other girls. I mean that's always been Dean, right? Always so smooth with the ladies, he could get anything from them!

  


I went on the opposite direction of the crowded dance floor looking for those demons. I tried to blend in but I felt as if everyone was looking at me with weird eyes. Sweeping through the young people dancing and drinking, I tried locating the monsters and then find a way to kill them without being seen. I would have to bring them somewhere more private but what could answer these conditions? Suddenly my eyes stopped at two girls, a redhead, a brunette and a blond guy. At first I thought it might be three of the demons we were looking for but my eyes met the brunette's. She was short, very short but beautiful. Her dance moves were...sexy and she had a different energy than the two others. I kept focusing like that for awhile without noticing, lost in my thoughts. 

  


-"C'mon big boy if you wanna dance with me just do it. I know you want to since you keep staring at my _obvious_ amazing dance moves" the brunette said with a wink. I hadn't noticed she left her two friends to approach me. She was now dancing next to me and I just stayed there chuckling a little. She was cute with her little sense of humor. 

  


-"C'mon dance with me" she said.

  


-"I don't dance."

  


-"Then you came to the wrong place. Just follow my lead...big moose."

  


I froze there. The only person to ever call me _moose_ was Crowley so this girl must obviously be working with those demons. Maybe she just wasn't at the meeting when Max caught them. Maybe they're working for Crowley? He was maybe preparing something evil? So many maybes but I wouldn't be surprised, it's been awhile. He's been off the radar since Lucifer was back in the cage. I started to "dance" a little with her but I looked horrible I thought. A toddler could probably dance better! As I was watching the girl move her hips, she spun around to face me. It took me aback when she did so because her turn was not gentle like her dance. It was incredibly quick like if she'd heard a noise or something made her jump. 

  


-"I'll be back I'll just go to the ladies room" she said. 

  


-"How will you find me after?" I responded with a grin, trying to sound interested and keep my cover. 

  


-"You're kidding? There aren't too many pretty boys like you honey" she grinned and then left me, squeezing herself between the dancers and heading towards the back of the room.  Probably to go feed on someone. I was going to follow her but then I saw Julia and blondie so I decided to try to take them down. Kill two birds with one stone, right? Anyway Dean was probably there already murdering the demons he found and I could get ahold of that brunette later. I knew I'd see her again.

  


                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


I had to find a way to take down the gang without being seen by the hunters. I didn't expect them to be here but I admired it too. A case is a case and they'd probably do anything to shut it tight. I understood those actions, I'd do the same thing. 

  


I decided to go check the ladies room at first before attacking all the private rooms behind. When I got in the bathroom the short haired  brunette was there washing her mouth that had blood all over. She just fest on someone before probably killing them or drug them with demon blood. You have no idea how that thing can be effective in many ways.  

  


-"Excuse me" I say oh so innocently. 

  


-"Yes what-" she turned around and I immediately stabbed her in the chest with my demon knife making her gasp, the oxygen escaping her lungs. She looked at my eyes with fear and shock before her body loudly collapsed on the cold beige colored tiles after the light escaped her vessel. Then I took my Lot's stone and it automatically transformed her body into a small pile of salt and I flushed it down the toilet before anyone came in. Thank goodness because I would've been in deep trouble if I would have got caught. No need to worry about hiding the body, it was fantastic! I slowly opened the door and discretely looked in the hallway before going out to look for the others. On my way I saw the other hunter coming out of the men's room and quickly hiding a bloody demon knife in his coat. He probably got one of the guys or maybe both. Waiting till he had long left I decided to check the rooms behind instead of going back to the dance floor. 

  


The narrow hallways were covered with graffitis and the neon lights that were hanging from the ceiling kept flickering. Drunk and horny people just kept coming in and out of the rooms, laughing in the hallways and fucking in the bedrooms. Even if we could still hear the music pumping through the walls, the moans and cries of ecstasy were far louder here. I started checking every rooms in search of the demons and tried to cover my eyes every time the scene was a little too erotic. I opened another light blue painted door and Julia was standing there anxiously waiting for someone. She was pacing back and forth when I entered the room and jumped a bit at the sound of the lock.

  


-"Ka-who are you? What do you want?" Quick I had to think of something. 

  


-"Heeyyyy you. Aren't you a pretty girl haha-oops"! I was playing the typical drunk girl and had made myself "tripped". The girl rolled her eyes before coming up to me and giving her hand. 

  


-"Oh! Someone seems to have taken a glass or five. Let me help you get up."

  


-"Thank _you_! You're too kind Julia". She stopped in the middle of her move, her hand hanging before my eyes. 

  


-"How do you know my name?" she said with a petrified stare. Shit I just blew my cover! I pulled out the demon knife and stabbed her right in her heart and shut my eyes because of the blinding light. Her scream tore through the night but no one seemed to hear her. Only me. 

  


-"What the hell?"

  


Ok maybe I wasn't alone after all. I instantly recognized that voice. Crap there was no escape. How would I get out? I couldn't do anything, I just had to face my opponent. I slowly turned around to face not only one but both hunters. The tall one was a little sweaty while the other had one of the most serious stare. They standing by the door and were slowly closing it but not completely. Someone could easily peek into the room; didn't they think of that? 

  


-" _You_!" said the taller one. 

  


-"Hiya pretty face" I said with a huge sarcastic grin. He just stared into my eyes with disbelief as if he was expecting someone else to be here. 

  


-"What's going on?" said the smaller one."Who are you?" He seemed curious yet very angry. 

  


-"I'm someone you don't wanna mess with. Now leave!"

  


-"I'm sorry princess but we don't swing that way" he said slowly approaching while swinging his knife between his fingers. He was wearing a huge fake smile; just like the one I wore moments ago. Even if I wasn't afraid of him, the flickering lights were making weird looking shadows on his face. Monstrous shadows. 

  


-"Look this is none of your business! Just leave and go get the other demons for yourselves if you want but I'll take care of this one." 

  


-"You're a...hunter?" said the Moose."I thought you were a demon." 

  


-"Well if that were true you'd be dead already" I said with a small laugh. "Now I don't care if you want to finish the job but I need to take care of this body before someone finds her and especially her friends" I added getting serious again. The remaining few would flee soon.

  


-"You're not leaving until you tell us who the hell you are and also you're gonna pass the tests" the small one said. Tests? What fucking tests? He was getting too close and was completely invading my personal space. Seriously this guy had no boundaries and he was starting to piss me off. I dare you to come closer _boy_. 

  


-"I said leave me!" I growled, grabbing him by the coat and pushing him away from me. He stumble behind but still landed on his feet. Something silver and slim with a sharp end dropped from his leather coat and onto the cold floor. I couldn't help but stare at the still instrument, shocked. The big guy kept looking at me, I could feel his stare burning my skin. Heat wasn't the only thing making me breath heavy. The man still half crouched on the floor looked at me, my arrow and me again. I saw right away something clicked in this men's head. 

  


-"It's you isn't it?" he said with a hint of wonder. I simply looked up to meet his surprised face. They finally discovered my identity. I was doomed. 

  


-"You're the hunter" he added with power in his voice. I wasn't safe anymore, I was their prey.


	5. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it. She was the hunter under that godforsaken black hood! She seemed so young to be a hunter, especially on her own! But she was the mysterious vigilante. We finally caught her! I remembered saying what I'd do if I found him, which is a her but... I don't know. I guess I got a change of heart seeing her. She doesn't seem much dangerous. But I can't let my guard down.

  


-"You're the hunter that always killed before we were on the scene. You with the black hood and-and also has demon arrows? Who the hell are you?" I asked assertively.

  


-"How did you get such equipment?" Sam asked. She looked at him nervously.  

  


-"Look, you-you know who I am now tell me who you are!" she barked.

  


-"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." I stared at my brother in disbelief. Why did he do that? We should try to get more out of her before getting friendly! Ugh baby brother. Before I could intervene the girl spoke. 

  


-"Wait...Sam and Dean? You're the...Winchesters?" She asked taking a step back; staring.

  


-"Yeah!" My voice was a little too proud in my opinion. 

  


-"Wow!" she commented calmly surprises. "I've heard many things about you" she said in a quiet tone now. She was looking at us and seemed to be thinking; daydreaming. A brief second later her face turned dark and she spoke again. 

  


-"It's nice meeting you but I have a job to finish. Now I don't mind if you guys want to attack me with questions later but now we better keep moving before we lose those demons."

  


-"Dean, she's right." I looked over at Sammy and thought about it. They were both right as much as I hated to admit it. I let out a long sigh before answering. 

  


-"Fine. Sam and I we'll go find the rest and you take care of the body. You better not try to run because me and my brother will find you!" I took the arrow from the ground and put it back in my coat. I knew she'd probably stay to recuperate it so it would be the best opportunity to question her. As I was about to leave, she tightly grasped my arm. I stopped in the middle of my movement to look down at the huntress. 

  


-"The most dangerous one is the leader" she said with a stern tone. "Her name is Kat. If you catch her, the rest will flee in room 17 where there's a small window. Hurry, I'm not sure they aren't already gone" she practically whispered. Her eyes showed many different emotions and not all of them were identifiable.

  


I simply nodded and went out to go get that black eyed bitch. The huntress closed the door behind me and Sam. Although I didn't fully trusted her, there was something that made me curious about her. I wanted to trust her,hunter  to hunter. The way she spoke to me it was as if she was counting on me to catch Kat. I understood that. Me and Sammy were slowly roaming the hallways of the club, knives hidden but still ready to slice any creature still breathing. 

  


  


                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


Quickly after getting rid of Julia's body, I headed straight towards room 17 which was farther then I'd thought. Turning left and right, it seemed like the room didn't even exist! Maybe they noticed me at the diner and Kat lied in order to get out? Maybe there's another room they're meeting at? Maybe they're already long gone? Did the Winchesters already caught them? 

  


I was sweating like crazy. I didn't know if it was because of the heat, the adrenaline rushing through my veins or the fact that I had just met the Winchesters. Even if for some hunters they were trouble, for others they were heroes. I was thinking about how I was hunting with the boys but quickly changed my mind when I saw the odd number half erased on the door. So it did exist! I opened it and slipped inside. No one seemed to be there but then Kat came out of the room's dark and shadowy area. By the expression on her face, she wasn't pleased to see me. She crossed her arms and layer them on her chest which covered her cleavage. 

  


-"Who the hell are you?" she sounded annoyed.

  


-"I'm sorry..." I lied, trying to find an excuse to get close to her. I couldn't use the drunken girl trick again it was too late. Suddenly an idea popped in my head but it didn't please me like it should. "I was looking for someone but-wow! I found way better right here!" I chuckled a bit. "Damn!"

  


-"Uh I-I-I"m sorry but I don't understand what you're talking about"she said squinting her eyes.

  


-"Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you never thought of doing it with a lady" I said walking slowly and seductively towards her. 

  


-"Oh I see...you're a kinky little girl aren't you?" she said with a naughty and confident grin."Drink this and then maybe we can have a little fun." She walked to a little desk and came back handing me a red colored drink. I took a sip and realized an unknown but tasty substance. 

  


  
_Demon blood_ I realized with horror. I kept holding my smile. 

  


-"Drink the whole glass" she said with authority. I did so to play along. Anyway the glass was too small so there mustn't have much blood, right? 

  


-"Now where were we?" I said. She pushed me on the squeaky and uncomfortable bed and pinned herself on me. Her smooth and slightly wet lips started kissing mine. Her tongue, wet and aggressive, slightly licking my bottom lips asking for entrance. Her hands were pulling my hair while I dug my fingernails in her back, faking a moan with it. Her hands were traveling my entire body while I deepened the kiss adding some fake passion into it. She suddenly sat straight and I felt something cold brushing my back.

  


-"Oh right! I suppose this is the moment where I kill you!" she said showing my knife in her hand.

  


Before she tried to stab me I propelled her off the bed with one strong push and a foot kick which sent her flying on the other side of the room. I got up and took a smaller demon knife hidden in my boot. I marched towards her, blade up high and she made me trip. The pocket knife slipped from my grip and landed a few feet away. Kat made me lay on my back and pinned me down again and I was pushing her hands to keep the sharpened silver blade as far away from my chest as possible. Our arms we shaking with all that strength between us. 

  


-"Did you...seriously think...I was stupid, hunter?" she growled between her teeth. I punched her in the face and rolled over her while she was briefly off balanced. 

  


-"Nope, just a bad kisser. Too much tongue" I answered sarcastically. Pissed off, she punched me in return and I slid across the small room as well has the knife, I realized, she had lost gripped to. 

  


-"I thought I was kissing a human blood slut who knew how to handle a blade" I told Kat and she just got up ready for another round. I still struggled to get up. "Not a white bitch that can't even handle her tongue". Her eyes turned black and she growled at me like an animal. I could've gotten up and fist fight her or even try to get my blade but instead I just layer there and looked blankly into her eyes. 

  


-"Or your hormones as I can see! Are you on your period?"

  


At that moment, the door slammed open and Dean appeared. Kat took back the knife before I had a chance to touch it and Dean ran towards her and threw a swift blow at her with his own weapon. She avoided it by bending under his strong arm and penetrated my knife deep into his side, making him groan in pain. He collapsed on the floor, putting pressure on the wound, right after she made him trip and my arrow flew out of his inside pocket. I quickly grabbed it while it was still flying and stabbed Kat with full force. She received it right in the heart. A loud scream and blinding light were filling the room before absolute silence was being held inside. I kneeled down next to a grumpy Dean.

  


-"That black eyed bitch had the nerve to stab me" he said trying to lighten the situation. I was about to make a comment about the amount of blood pouring from him when Sam arrived panting. 

  


-"Sam, Dean's been stabbed!" I yelled.

  


  


                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


-"Don't worry, I'm fine" Dean said, in pain. 

  


-"Shut up you're not!" the girl said. "Sam you gotta take him to a hospital. Leave me here, I'll kill off the rest" she said applying pressure on my brother's injury.

  


-"It's over...you already killed the last one. We just have to take care of her body then we'll bring him to the hospital" I reassured her. Although we normally don't go to hospitals, where Dean was stabbed was serious and some dental floss wouldn't do the trick.

  


-"He's losing lots of blood. Wait a second". She took a white crystal from her pocket and was standing over Kat's body. She started saying words in a foreign language and the crystal started to shine. She touched the demon with it and a spark spread all over the room so I shut my eyes. When I reopened them there was only a pile of salt left which made me speechless. I then recognized the small weapon. 

  


-"How did you get your hands on that stone?"

  


-"Long story. We don't have much time to fangirl over jewelry so we better keep moving" she said while opening the window. I looked at her with uncertainty. 

  


-"You're serious? The window?"

  


-"You wanna drag Dean's bloody body on the dance floor? This is our best shot not to be seen Sam! We need to hurry, he won't old much longer."

  


-"Oh c'mon I'm not an old lady!" Dean grunted.

  


-"No but you'll be history if you don't move your ass!"

  


She was right. I lifted Dean up and he groaned in pain. The lower part of his blue shirt was now red and drenched in his own blood. I carried him to the window and helped him go on the other side. I joined him and the huntress followed not far behind.  Instead of climbing down the small fire escape, she simply jumped which surprised me but it was also kind of badass. We weren't that far up from the ground either but I would've expected she sprained her ankle. Dean started climbing down the stairs a little slower than he usually would have due to his injury. I knew he was going to be fine. I mean he's Dean. Has soon as his foot touched the ground, she took his arm and made sure he was fine. I climbed down quickly after. 

  


-"Where's your car?"

  


-"Right around the corner" Dean replied. I took his arm and put it around my neck and soon enough was helping Dean get on the passenger seat. 

  


-"Impala year... 67? That's one hell of a ride you have. Gorgeous!" said the hunter in the back seat.

  


-"You know about cars?" asked Dean. 

  


-"My dad was a huge fan of 'em so I kinda learned a few things from him." 

  


-"Hey Baby's not old she's just classy" Dean responded a little hurt. She chuckled. 

  


-"Of course she is" she said smiling. I started the car and looked over at Dean who was starting to close his eyes. 

  


-"Hey" I shook him a bit. "You can't fall asleep okay? You'll be at a hospital in no time" I said starting the car. He just groaned and looked in front as a response. I was on the road when I realized I didn't know where the nearest hospital was. I mean I've never been to this corner of Kansas before! I saw the girl with no name grab her phone and speed dial someone.

_**  
** _

-"Hey GavI need your help. You can track my phone so tell me where's the closest hospital from here. No I'm fine it's just a hunter got hurt on the job. Yes it's them. No they didn't try to kill me...yet." she whispered with a sight. "Okay hold on. Sam turn on the right." I saw her talking on the phone in the rear view mirror. 

  


-"When?"

  


-"Now!" She yelled which made me turn a little too quickly.

  


-"Ow" Dean grimaced.

  


-"Sorry."

  


-"Okay after three lights you need to turn left" the huntress said. 

  


-"Shit all the lights are red."

  


-"Gavin the lights are red, a little help?"All the lights suddenly went green which amazed me. I started driving faster. 

  


-"What the hell?" said Dean.

  


-"Haha! How did you do that?" I asked gladly.

  


-"I'll explain later" she whispered."Thanks angel I owe you one. I'll call you as soon as I can" she hung up right away and I turned on the left where the hospital was standing straight ahead. 

  


-"What happened" Dean asked clueless. His eyelids kept on closing but he did his best not to fall asleep. 

  


-"Don't worry Dean you probably imagined it all" she said. 

  


-"What? Stop messing with my head." We got out the car and took him inside and a nurse came running asking what had happened. I told her he got stabbed without giving any more details. A few doctors came and installed Dean on a hospital bed.

  


-"Hey princess can you tell me what's your name before I pass out?" Dean asked. I was surprised by the pet name he chose. The blood loss was really affecting him.

  


-"Don't call me princess...I'm AJ" she answered. I looked at her a bit confused. AJ? That could stand for a lot of names.

  


-"What does it..." he tried finishing his comment after the doctors administrated a sedative to him and they carried him to the ER. Me and AJ sat down in the hallway waiting for any news of my brother. We were both silent even when AJ offered me a cup of coffee. I decided to speak up after a while. 

  


-"AJ? Really?" I simply said. 

  


-"I know. Let's just say hard pasts give you a certain reputation and well...a name with it to cover the dirt."

  


-"I know what you mean by that." She looked at me curiously. "Well you've already heard of us and I guess not all of it was nice."

  


-"True. But I don't care. We all make mistakes it's normal. And no one was there besides your brother so no one can really judge except you." What she reasoned made sense. 

  


-"But I mean don't you hate us at a certain point? You don't think we're maybe amateurs or freaks?"

  


-"I haven't heard all your stories but no I don't think so. I understand your actions and errors."

  


-"Why?"

  


-"Because I've done horrible things in my life too. Things I regret and they will probably hunt me forever. But that doesn't stop me from doing good things and I believe your motives are the same as mine. Maybe I am a freak, a monster but at least people get saved during the process." I couldn't help myself from not smiling because what she just said strangely warmed my heart. It's like we could understand each other; she knew who I was without really knowing me. It was nice knowing someone felt like me out there. It felt familiar like I've heard those words before. 

  


-"You're not a monster" I simply said.

  


She was smiling at me and we both just stared at each other. Contrary to what you may believe it wasn't awkward at all. The moment was over when a nurse called us saying Dean was fine but he had just lost a lot of blood. He was lucky the blade didn't touch any important organs and they wanted to keep him for the night just to make sure he was going to be alright. Now he was sleeping the nurse explained but he's stable so he probably should wake up soon. After the nurse had left, me and AJ went to Dean's room. 

  


  


                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


When we got there a strange man in a trench coat was observing the wounded man at the end of his bed.

  


-"Who are you?!" I yelled reaching for my knife. 

  


-"It's okay AJ he's a friend! His name is Castiel, he's an angel" Sam said gently holding on my arm which made me automatically relax strangely. I slowly replaced my knife before walking to the angel. I knew they existed but I never met any. I observed his features. Partially groomed dark hair, quite tall but less than the Winchesters. Shaved, stern expression and some of the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Also some sort of fade light was shining around him. Maybe it was just the city lights from the windows decorating the wall behind him. But it didn't feel like that. 

  


-"Nice to meet you Castiel. I'm AJ."

  


-"Is Dean going to be alright, Sam? What happened?" the angel asked completely ignoring me. Sure his friend was more important but he could still be polite. _Dick_. 

  


-"He got hurt on the job and lost a little too much blood. He'll be fine soon enough."

  


-"Okay then I'll come back later. Heaven needs me."

  


And just like that the angel disappeared. He seemed nice but was a strange character. I couldn't help myself but to look at Sam behind me with a confused expression. He chuckled before responding. 

  


-"Don't worry you'll get used to him." _Used to him?_ What did he mean by that? Is he expecting us to become buddies? His smile faded. 

  


Dean started to moan a little, his eyes were fluttering. We got closer to his bed side and soon he was completely awake. 

  


-"Hiya Sammy and...AJ?"

  


-"How are you feeling Dean?" I said with a warm smile. I just met this guy but I already liked him. I wonder what's going to happen when they head back home. 

  


-"I'm fantastic" he answered in a sarcastic tone. "No seriously I'm fine. So you're name is really AJ?"

  


-"Kind of" I softly chuckled. "Story for another time maybe." Poor fella, still seemed a little confused. 

  


-"Fine then tell me what was all that thing in the car before?"

  


-"Oh me yelling directions at your brother and the lights changing? That was just a geeky friend of mine helping me out. That's all."

  


-"Well then tell us! Sammy here is a little geeky himself" he said playfully. 

  


-"Shut up" Sam answered gently. "But how did he do that?" Me and Dean couldn't stop ourselves but laugh a little. 

  


-"Well Gavin thought me a thing or two about computers but he's the real magician."

  


-"Computers? Okay, cool." He seemed surprised. 

  


-"What else could it be Sam?" 

  


-"Well it's just earlier you called him angel on the phone so I thought maybe he was uh he was a real one and just used his mojo." I couldn't help but look at him because of the observation.

  


-"No Gavin his completely human." I said walking around the room and standing by the window."No I don't have any angel friends or any yet anyway." 

  


-"Good cause personally speaking, angels are real dicks" said Dean sitting up; groaning."I don't like them much honestly."

  


-"Well we both know that's not entirely true. At least one of them is close to you." He looked at me confused. 

  


-"Cas was here earlier when we came in" said Sam. Dean sighed at what his brother just said.

  


-"Seriously he has to stop! Man how many times did he do that without me realizing?"

  


-"By the way he was looking at you, I'd say often."

  


Both of the brothers looked at me but Dean seemed the most startled. He opened his mouth but not a single sound came out of it because both of us knew deep down I was right. It was funny making the man shut up. _I shut up a Winchester!_ How hilarious I thought to myself. Sam explained to his brother that the hospital was keeping him for the night so he could sleep. After arguing for a minute he finally let himself fall asleep. Sam installed himself on a small hard chair before looking at me. 

  


-"You can go now AJ. I don't know where you're from but the roads will be calm at this hour."

  


-"No I'll stay."

  


-"What? Why? You can recuperate your arrow if you'd like."

  


-"The arrow isn't my priority. Your brother saved my life and I just want to be sure you boys are fine before I go. My case is closed and I don't need to be anywhere now but _here_ in my opinion." Sam made a cute little smile. 

  


-"Okay then. Try to get a little sleep while you can."

  


-"You too Winchester."

  


Sam dosed off not long after in the cheap chair he was sitting in. I thought both hunters looked quite adorable in their trance. I felt weird; I could feel this connection growing between us. But we've only known each other for a few hours! Am I just imagining all this?Also, I mean, they are _the Winchesters_ they don't need a little hunter like me around! I'd probably be useless. Why was I feeling these new emotions? Why couldn't I just leave since the case was closed anyway?  I could leave right now if I wanted to! All of this was too much and I needed advice. I took my phone and went into the white, empty hallway dialing my friend's number.

  


-"Hey AJ...what's up?" he said in his sleepy voice.

  


-"Well Dean's in the hospital and the demons are now just a pile of dust. I'm fine."

  


-"That's great! You finally caught those...uh wait who's Dean?"

  


-"Uh you know those hunters that I kept kicking there asses? Turns out they are the Winchesters."

  


-"You're kidding right? The Winchesters, those...those...legends? Oh my God! Well...since you're still with them...I-I suppose you guys seem to have a nice bond."

  


-"Yeah...I guess."

  


-"What's wrong?"

  


-"It's just... I-I know that tomorrow we'll part ways and-and never speak again but a part of me...a part of me wants to stay with them" I admitted with difficulty. I was always the independent type and Gavin was sort of my...cushion. I never wanted someone else in my life for a long time. "Become hunting partners maybe. I know I'm more of a solo person but I really like those guys and...I think we could make a great hunting party." Gavin stayed on the other line. It was his way to show he was listening to me. 

  


-"I feel awkward about this because I've never felt the need to be with someone else before. It's just there's something. Something about them that just... I don't know how to explain it. It's been awhile since I've had other friends than you and I'd like it to change. Oh shit! Please don't take this the wrong way it's just I-I-I-." I was mentally slamming my head on the wall when Gavin interrupted me.

  


-"Don't worry I understand" he said chuckling a bit. "Look if you really want to become their partner just ask them or discreetly slip the question into a conversation. They don't bite. No one deserves to be alone in a job like this so I think they'll understand. I think it's great you want to experience these new feelings of yours."

  


-"Now you sound more like my therapist than my friend."

  


-"You shouldn't be afraid to show emotions from time to time. Not everyone in the world will turn their backs on you. And they seem like the persevering type."

  


-"Maybe you're right...I'll call you if anything pops up. Goodnight."

  


-"Goodnight angel" he responded sweetly.

  


I came back in the room and sat on the rocking chair across from Sam letting my eyes rest a bit still thinking of my doubts. These boys had a reputation to steer for trouble and lots of their friends died. I also remember how I used to bring trouble to my friends too...if you can call them that. But I didn't want to leave them, I wanted to stay. I felt very uncomfortable in my situation. What should I do? Soon enough all of us were fast asleep which was something we rarely had the occasion of. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. Chapter 5

I was the first one awake that morning. I looked at my surroundings. Sam was sleeping a bit awkwardly while making small moans every now and then. On the other side, AJ was sleeping peacefully; her hair a little messy from constantly moving in the small rocking chair. She stayed all night. _Why did she do that?_ Too bad I couldn't get up without waking Sammy and AJ cause I really needed to stretch! Oh well it wasn't too bad. I could watch Sam's funny sleepy face. Man I would've loved to prank him, especially since he's not a light sleeper like me. I'll get my chance another time. 

  


I switched sides to look at AJ, the huntress who I have a hard time admitting she's badass as hell and...I like her. I don't like her, like her but I like her _enough_ that if there was another case we would meet on...I'd say we finish it again just like we did for those demons. Maybe even do a whole case together, I don't know! She seems smart and I like the way she talks back. Even if I didn't see what happened with her and that Kat girl in the bedroom, although I have a few fantasies, she was pretty quick to not only save herself but defend me as well. Normally a wound like that would've hurt less back then but now...I have to admit I'm getting older and having some fresh company doesn't seem bad after all. 

  


I don't like young hunters normally but she seems mature and has her priorities straightened out. She seems cool man, what can I say? Also I must admit. Damn! She's hot! But I won't try any moves on her. I mean c'mon if we want this to work we gotta keep it professional. And we can't really risk this in our kind of profession. Also we just met! I'm just trying to say that if she stayed around for awhile...I wouldn't mind. I'd actually like it.

  


As I was thinking about this pretty hunter sleeping on a very uncomfortable chair, I could hear Sam making weird noises and moving a little; he was waking up. Was he moaning? Oh God. 

  


-"Hey there Sam" I said in a raspy voice. His only response was a sleepy look."I bet that wet dream of yours was hot, huh?"

  


-"Uh? Shut up Dean" he said in a sleepy, grumpy voice and brushing his hair with his hands. 

  


-"Oh c'mon you don't have to hide it. Kinda hard also when you've been moaning for awhile." I leaned in closer to whisper " Bet you were dreaming about that cute hunter sleeping over there." He looked at me with a wide death stare. 

  


-"What are you guys talking about?" a foreign voice asked.

  


I suddenly realized AJ was actually awake and probably heard what I said especially with that mischievous look on her face. Creepy, yet sexy.

  


-"Oh nothing. Just...guy stuff."

  


-"A wet dream with a girl? I'd say it's quite a universal interest in my opinion" she replied. 

  


-"I like her" I simply answered to Sam with a big smile. 

  


-"I'll go get some coffee. Want some AJ?" Sam asked, ignoring my comment. 

  


-"Yeah...thanks." Sam left with the face of someone who got busted. 

  


By the time Sam had returned, the nurse had already seen me and told me I was free to go but requested I should be careful since my gash was still very sensitive. I thought it wasn't so bad until I got off the bed a little too quick. Ouch that hurt! Oh well, the rest of my body was feeling pretty great so I just ignored the pain as much as I could. I got dressed and the 3 of us went outside to go to the Impala. Man I missed my baby. I insisted to drive AJ back to her motel since she didn't take her car to go to the club. After insisting, Sam was finally the one able to convince her to accept. In a matter of minutes we were at her door. 

  


-"Here yah go bud. Be safe" I said. 

  


-"Thanks for the ride. Also that hunt last night, I must admit" she paused before finishing her sentence."It was pretty fun. Oh I almost forgot" she added, handing me a piece of yellow paper with digits written on. "If you ever need my help on a hunt or anything, just give me a call and I'll be there. After all, we always end up at the same place, right?" she said with a wink. I couldn't help but grin.

  


-"Oh but next time we'll be the ones closing the case!"

  


-"Is that a challenge Winchester?"

  


-"Absolutely!" We all chuckled. "See you around!" I said starting to get out the parking lot. 

  


-"See yah Dean! Bye you _big moose_!" AJ chuckled, looking at my brother.

  


-"See you soon _small pack_!" Sam answered. I snorted and AJ threw her head back letting a laugh escape.

  


-"Good one Sam! Bye!" And there she went inside and disappeared. 

  


I drove back towards the bunker while jamming to some nice classics which I'm sure was annoying my brother. It made me smile until my mind clouded with the though of AJ again. Why couldn't I just forget about her? I'm not that desperate for friends. I looked over at my brother who seemed to be daydreaming. 

  


-"You okay Samuel?" I asked, analyzing the cause of his frowned expression.

  


-"I'm fine..." he answered a bit distracted. "And it's Sam." 

  


  


 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


I abandoned my motel room to go back on the road again. I started the engine and thoughts from last night came flooding in my head like sound waves from my car radio. I enjoy all my cases but this one felt different. I really felt as if my job had a greater purpose and knowing I wasn't alone was...strangely soothing for some unknown reason. That guy Dean...we instantly clicked. And not because of a "energy that attracted each other in a romantic or simply lustful way" but because we knew right away we had the same intentions. I didn't want trouble, I wanted to end that clique I was running after for months. Dean wanted that too. And Sam well, not only did he kill one of the demons but he payed attention to his brother's needs. Mine as well. He wasn't rude with me, he actually tried to get to know me. And since I didn't open myself much,due to old scenarios that turned wrong, he apologized. He thought he was the one to blame. I don't know...his sensitivity warmed my heart. The brothers made me feel great. In total honesty, I didn't want to go back to a safe house again just because I had no other case yet. I wanted to feel that... feeling again. Whatever it was. 

  


While on the road, my phone's ringtone brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the the screen. Unknown caller? That's strange. Even if I was driving, I answered. 

  


-"AJ on the phone."

  


-"Hey AJ uh it's Dean" a tired voice said on the other end of the line. 

  


-"Hey Dean, what's up? Got another case you need help?" I asked. I was really happy to hear his voice again. A little too much for my taste. 

  


-"Uh I don't know. I think Sam found something but he doesn't want me to know. Probably so I can recover before hunting again."

  


-"Oh I see...well as much as it sucks not doing anything, you know he means well. It's probably better for you to wait till your wound is completely healed. That's what the nurse advised."

  


-"Yeah you're prob-" he was about to say something but a weird crashing noise followed by a moan of pain cut him off. I pulled on the side of the road so I wouldn't risk getting in an accident. The tires screeched on the pavement and I was found panicking for someone I barely knew.

  


-"Dean are you alright? Dean? Dean!" I said worried. I could hear Sam on the phone, trying to figure what happened.

  


-"I'm fine Sam! Just ran in the corner of the table and a few books fell off. Nothing major!" Dean answered his brother. He took back his phone. "Don't worry AJ I'm fine."

  


-"You don't seem fine" I snapped. "It's passed midnight, you should be laying in bed or on the couch instead of uneasily walking around! You're not working on another case. You need sleep!" I scolded him like he was a kid. 

  


-"I can't sleep. Medications won't help."

  


-"Let me help you with that. Tell me where you are."

  


-"You don't have to do this" he sighted.

  


-"No I want to help! Tell me where you are!" I ordered, holding my phone tightly. I heard Dean groan on the other end; he was thinking.

  


-"Sam is probably gonna kill me if I do this" he practically whispered. He stopped to think, uneasily walking further away from wherever his brother was probably for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I'll send you some coordinates and follow them, okay? And don't bring any friends!"

  


-"Pfff friends?" I mocked. "Besides Gavin, I don't have real friends. Send me your address, I'm on my way" I said before hanging up. A few seconds later, I received the coordinates to the exact destination where surprisingly Sam was waiting for me in the middle of the road. No buildings or motels were near. Simply woods. Did they live in a freaking _treehouse_? _With service_? I was quite startled but still jumped out of my red wine colored Jeep before getting a few things out of my trunk and throwing them in a small backpack. 

  


-"Hey Sam! I'm surprised to see you here. Did you kill Dean for telling me the location of your secret club?" I asked with total sarcasm. His whole face lightened up when he chuckled which was kinda cute. 

  


-"Don't worry he's still breathing. Just overheard your conversation so I told him I was going for a walk." 

  


-"A walk? But it was actually to kill me, right?" I said faking a scared look. "So you're that type of guy,huh? Over protective and obsessed over your brothers attention that should only be directed to you?" I said. "Codependent as specialists call it" I added with a more darker tone and noticed Sam was starting to shift nervously on his feet. His face brought back memories, back in the days I did what I thought I had to do in order to survive. I changed my act to something more vulnerable so he wouldn't be creeped out because of me. We hadn't exchange any words for awhile and his stare was embarrassing me. I thought of something I could add while looking at his hands hiding inside his pockets to protect them from the chilly weather. We were close to autumn. "Where's your axe?" I asked still joking. "Unless you use a chain saw?" Man when I'm nervous I can never shut up can I? _Shut your mouth asshat_! A grand and adorable laugh escaped Sam's mouth which took me by surprise and it lasted a few seconds before he calmed down. 

  


-"Don't worry I wouldn't kill you" he said still calming down. "Unless you give me a reason to."

  


-"Fair enough."

  


-"But how are you going to help Dean? We got plenty of medical supplies at our place 

  


-"Witchcraft my friend."

  


-"What!?" He was completely shocked."No I won't let you, I mean-how could you? You're a-a-a hunter!"

  


-"Relax man, it was a joke! And don't act like you've never used some yourself pretty boy." He didn't respond and we walked side by side talking about this case he found which seemed like a basic ghost case and that he didn't want to implicate Dean so he'd rest a bit before getting back in the game. I understood his motives but still felt bad for the older brother. He must be bored out of his mind not being able to help.

  


We finally arrived to this secret place of theirs. It looked like a huge, old and dirty building. A big, heavy metallic door was dominating the end of the short staircase. After he opened the lock with his awesome golden key I was amazed by what I saw inside. 

  


-"So this is...your bunker? Dude, this is so awesome! I mean look at those machines!" I said running my fingers on the cold metallic surfaces. I quickly ran downstairs to observe that weird table of theirs with little lights and math tools laying everywhere on it. When I turned around I couldn't help but gasp at the huge libraries that were 5 times my height. Believe it or not I can be a huge nerd at times.

  


-"Oh my god these are-I mean...wow!"

  


-"You like books?" Sam asked a little surprised.

  


-"Hell yeah! Wow this place is amazing." Sam wore a cute little grin.

  


-"Glad you like it. Welcome to our home" Dean's voice answered. I turned around to see a tired man that was trying to reassure me and his brother with a weak smile. I walked towards him and gave him a big hug while being careful with his wound before swiftly detach from him. Not only was Dean surprised by my action but I was too! Why the hell did I do that? I was mentally face palming myself countless times. 

  


-"So I'm going to get to work so you can soon relax" I said, taking my bag off my shoulders to grab the things I needed. 

  


-"That will probably impossible" Dean said chuckling. 

  


-"No mission is impossible" I said sarcastically.

  


"We're already loaded with medicine and other things here. What are you going to do that is different? Drug me enough so I pass out?" I flinched at the mentioning of drugs. A flashback appeared in my mind but I chased it away before it got ugly.

  


-"I will not reveal my secret" I said in a calm tone. "Since you're up, why don't you go get a glass of whiskey."

  


-"Do I look like your butler?"

  


-"It's not for me! It's for you. You need it." 

  


-"Wow. I like your healing techniques! Sam you can definitely marry her" he said with a huge smile on his face. Sam was so annoyed yet I saw a glimpse of uneasiness in his eyes. Maybe it was just me. It was funny to watch.

  


-"But seriously, what are you planning to do?" asked Sam, trying to change the subject.

  


-"Don't worry all of it is natural. I was in this...uh...survival camp for three weeks which thought me uh a lot of things. And I have a lot of books as well! He should be sleepy in no time." 

  


Sam showed me the way to the kitchen with a suspicious glare but was at least kind enough to leave me some privacy when I started the weird looking poultice. After crushing some of the ingredients and mingle everything up I put it in a large cup filled with hot water and mixed it all with a small spoon. It looked like a horrible green smoothie...or tea?

  


-"Dean, come here please!" Both boys actually came in the kitchen, curious of what I cooked up for Dean. When he saw the cup, he seemed disgusted as if I wanted him to drink his own pee. Sam seem uneasy as well but more intrigued than his brother.

  


-"Now, you're sure I won't die because of this, right?" Dean asked pointing the hot drink.

  


-"Positive. Now eat those now before you drink this" I said handing him some small black seeds and dropped them carefully in the palm of his hand. 

  


-"What are those?"

  


-"Just eat them" I replied my voice balancing more on an assertive tone. He swallowed them all before taking a sip of the hot, thick drink I made for him. He looked at me nervously. After the first sip, his face cringed and he looked at me with disgust.

  


-"What _the hell_ is this freaking disgusting juice?"

  


-"That freaking disgusting juice his the drink that will make you feel better! I know it tastes nasty, trust me _I know_ , but you gotta drink it before going to bed. And you better drink all of it!"

  


-"I won't take another sip, this shit tastes worse than Sammy's rabbit food!"

  


-"No you need to get better fast if you want to work on another case. Drink!"

  


-"My lips won't touch that gooey crap again! You're poisoning me!"

  


-"Dean, it's for your own good!" I started saying.

  


-"I don't want it!"

  


-"Dean just drink the freaking cup" Sam said, annoyed of his brother's dramatic scene. 

  


-"No, Sam!"

  


-" _Dean Winchester!_ " I yelled at last, sick of his whining.

  


-" _Fine!_ " he yelled back before gulping the whole thing down.

  


-"Wait...you might want to take it slow there buddy" I said in a calm but panicked voice. That drink was has hot as tea and you never, _ever_ , gulp tea like it's a glass of water or a vodka shot! I noticed he obviously was burnt but his ego was too strong to feel the pain. 

  


-"No! I don't want to taste this fucking crap for 2 hours on my tongue! No way!"

  


-"Dean! Ugh, you can be such a child sometimes!" Sam said looking up to the ceiling before digging his nose back into the hallway to get back to the library I supposed. We all exited the room and joined him. He was in fact in front of his computer screen.

  


-"You shut your mouth!" Dean answered; whipping his mouth clean with his left hand. He still had the burning sensation in his mouth. 

  


-"Okay, it'll take a little while but soon you should feel some of the pain going away. Uh can someone tell me where the bathroom is?"

  


-"Down the hall, fourth door on the left."

  


-"Thanks Sam." I returned only minutes later to find a Dean I thought didn't exist. He seemed like he was high or...something, but wasn't. The drink had a huge effect on him. Who knew plants could be so powerful on someone?

  


-"What is this...sorcery? Man I barely feel my wound anymore, it doesn't feel like a huge weight" he said and had a huge yawn right after. "Wow I am so tired I think I'm gonna crash now. Later folks!" he simply said waving at us like the queen of England before going to his bedroom. We heard him bounce on his bed; Sam and I couldn't help but laugh a little. 

  


-"Okay. So he's either pretending or you drugged my brother big time. I think I'm gonna go check on him" he said suddenly noticing the immense silence. He left and seconds later came back with a huge smile on his face.

  


  


 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


-"Wow...this is...this is the first time I've heard Dean snore in my entire life! How is that possible? What was in that horrible drink?" I asked. AJ chuckled a little before answering.

  


-"Well there was uh...comfrey root and goldenrod. Dandelions are a good natural painkiller. Marigold to reduce the swelling. Blackberry leaves and chamomile to help him relax. I also kinda went crazy with the poppy seeds I gave him which will make him sleep like a baby" she answered with such a cute smile at the end. The kind that children make after they pulled a prank on their older siblings. Like I used to do with Dean when I was a kid. Her smile disappeared and got shy again. 

  


-"Wow that is...impressive! Seriously you need to teach me about that one day." I was amazed by her knowledge. Sounded like witchcraft but I know it wasn't. Simply really old medicine. I hated to say it but...it was a complete turn on. Even if her medicine was unusual.

  


-"Maybe one day Winchester. Ugh hopefully Dean gets better soon" she said with worried eyes. 

  


-"Don't stress too much, with what you gave him I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time". I was happy that my brother was going to be better. But I also couldn't help to be a little jealous of all the attention he got. He always got the girls; that's Dean. In a way I guess it's better because when I think about my previous relationships, all I think about are woman that died because of me. So finally, I think it's a better idea if things stayed this way. After all, I think my brother his digging her presence. Just like me. "Want a drink?" I asked trying to start a new conversation to fill the silent void.

  


-"It's nice of you but no thanks. I better...I better get going now. You probably want to go to sleep and I-I still have a few hours on the road." She put on her coat and got her backpack. Why was she acting so shy all of the sudden? She was climbing the stairs, her combat boots making a rhythmic beat when I said something risky. 

  


-"How about you stay here? For the night? And-and tomorrow you can check on Dean to see if he's fine and then you can go back home." She took a long pause, staring at me with a glare I couldn't identify before answering. 

  


-"Okay...I'll stay" she replied softly. "You're sure I'm not bothering you guys? At all?"

  


-"Course not! I think you're pretty nice and personally" I said looking away as if someone might be listening. "I think Dean has a little crush on you" I whispered, adding a wink at the end. AJ chuckled shyly, her cheeks turning pink. She climbed down the stairs and her 5'2" figure looked up at me. 

  


-"That would be surprising. Well then I guess I'm staying!" She took off her leather jacket and threw it on one of the chairs with her bag. She made herself very comfortable on the chair as she positioned herself just like Dean does with his feet on the end of the table. I narrowed my eyes and grinned at her maneuver.

  


-"So...about that drink you offered?" she said wearing a cheeky grin and had her left eyebrow lifted mischievously.

  


I scoffed before letting a smile slip on my face. I got up and served two glasses of whiskey which the amber color faded a little with the ice I had previously dumped into the glasses. We talked almost all night about the recent ghost case I found and many other supernatural and mundane things before heading to bed feeling light.

  



	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a summary :) I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for not posting sooner! I've been traveling a lot lately and also my computer broke :( Right now, I'm using a friend's computer but hopefully I'll be able to provide a new one soon!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to have Chapter 7 in a short time. Bye guys, love you!! xx

I woke up the next day with lots of energy which I thought was strange considering I only slept for 4 hours. Normally I'd be dead tired; it must be because of the endless conversations between me and AJ last night. It was weird how much fun we had by barely doing anything. 

  


I got dressed and went in the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I didn't noticed that AJ had decided to take the bed next to the kitchen so when she appeared in the doorway I jumped a little. The noise I made woke her up.

  


-"What's a moose doing in the kitchen? Better call animal control before it drinks all the coffee" she said with sleepy eyes and a forced smile.

  


-"You're the one to talk!" I snapped back in a deep, slow voice. "You know...foxes are one of the most hunted animals in hunting season...for there fur. Also, people just don't really appreciate their...mischief!" _What the fuck did I just say_?  I asked myself, turning away from her and slightly toss my hair in embarrassment. Total bad call. Man I really need that cup of coffee! AJ seemed to be processing the random things I just said before replying.

  


-"Did you just...slipped a compliment...into your insult...saying I was smart?"

  


-"Foxes aren't that smart" I shrugged silently. _Damnit Sam why do you keep doing this_?

  


-"True" she replied surprisingly. It seemed like she'd taken a sudden amount of energy. "I mea, wolves are better in almost every way! Also believe it or not they're one of the most loyal animal on earth that lives in the wild. That's why there's lots more people who are "dog people". She stopped talking and started taking a few steps away looking down at her feet. "I bet you're a dog person" she said to make the silence less awkward. Seriously, she never ceased to amaze me. Even when I was a sleepy! I handed her a cup of coffee.

  


-"Yeah, I love dogs."

  


-"For real? Aww that's cute! How come you don't have one? Could be useful on some cases or just...just pure pleasure. It could help you guys be less stressed after a long hunt."

  


-"I know, right? That's what I told Dean once but he's not really a fan of dogs."

  


-"Oh. Is he more of a cat person?" she asked, taking a sip of the burning coffee. She made a funny pouty face and walked to the fridge to grab some milk and pouring some in her cup. 

  


-"No he's allergic."

  


-"Too bad. I'd totally see him get mad at a kitten because it chewed on his boot laces but then just pet him for...hours on his lap while he does some research" she said giggling a little then taking a sip of coffee. I couldn't help but giggle myself at the thought of my brother playing with a cat. I mean _Dean_ playing with _a cat_! Could that even be a thing if it were possible? I was about to ask AJ about her pet preference but she led the conversation elsewhere.

  


-"Talking about Dean..." she started. _Here we go again_! "Is he awake or did I go overload with the poppy seeds last night?"

  


-"I'll go wake him up." I went to his his room and he was still sleeping. It was going to be nine soon! AJ's tea surprisingly really worked on him. "Hey Dean wake up it's 9am" I said loudly enough, shaking the bottom of his bed lightly. 

  


-"Mmm...what?" he asked starting to wake up. 

  


-"I said it's nine in the morning!" 

  


-"What!?" He practically jumped out of bed then sat down again because of the pain of his injury coming back. "How-how did this happen?" he asked, wiping his hand over his bed hair.

  


-"Let's just say AJ's tea really worked on you bro" I said giving him a gentle tap on his back before going back to the kitchen and Dean followed me.

  


-"Hey sleepy head! Me and Sam thought you'd never wake up!"

  


-"Well then you just didn't have to drug me" he replied to AJ in a grumpy tone.

  


-"Hey, I know it tasted bitter but you have to admit it helped you. And you can't really lie about that" AJ said with a smirk. 

  


-"Fine! It did help, a lot, but I think next time I'll just take some painkillers."

  


-"Your call" she answered before handing him a cup. He took a sip before looking at me with confused eyes.

  


-"Wait what is that? This isn't coffee!"

  


-"Don't look at me!" I said looking back at my computer screen waiting for it to turn bright.

  


-"That is...something that will help you get through the day" AJ answered. 

  


-"What did I _just say_ about your juices?!"

  


-"First of all I did this _before_ you told me. Second, this one is less jacked up and will help you. Third, you like the taste this time I'm certain so just drink it and it'll be the last one. I promise."

  


He answered her with a cringed and annoyed look but something in me believed he liked what AJ made for him. 

  


-"What's in it this time?" I asked.

  


-"Dandelions, goldenrod to help the healing, sorrel and daisy. Marigold, lemons and honey for the simple taste."

  


-"Oh God kill me already!" Dean exclaimed. AJ and I both looked at my brother confused at what could possibly be bothering him now.

  


-"Another nerd in the house who possibly can be a witch; which is a creature we hunt! She's totally your type Sam." I stared at my brother wide eyed before digging my face into my hands to hide my colored cheeks. Why did he always had to make jokes about AJ? Also, why did he always had to point out my past mistakes? I couldn't help but reply to his comment. 

  


-"You date her Dean! For what I see, if you truly didn't liked her she'd be gone by now! So honestly I think your the one who's got the hots for her!"

  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


Damn Sam why did you have to do that? 

  


-"Someone got up from the wrong side of the bed" I replied while taking a tiny sip of whatever plant was in the cup. I'm going to wash the out of the ordinary pleasant taste of this with a beer when I'm done with it!

  


-"You can speak for yourself granny!"

  


-"Oh c'mon, can't you take a joke sometimes?"

  


-"Uh sorry to interrupt your little quarrel here but..." For a second I had forgotten AJ was standing beside me and Sam seemed to have come back to his senses a little. "I think I should really let you guys get on your case before it becomes...too crowded here. I should get back on the road anyway so I won't bother you anymore" she said, looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She stopped wiggling around and in a flash stood there like a soldier waiting for its sergeant's commands. She was wearing a poker face but her eyes spoke more than she wanted to share.

  


She wanted to leave and even I understood, but a part of me didn't want her to. _Why_? I wasn't my usual lately around her, I could feel it. She was making me softer and I hated it! But instead of fighting against it, I gave in.

  


-"Why don't you stay?" I said out of the blue.

  


-"Huh?"

  


-"Huh?" my brother copied the girl's reaction. 

  


-"Why don't you stay?"

  


-"But your case...it's a simple salt and burn. You don't need _my_ help."

  


-"What do you mean by that? You're a great hunter and besides...you're the one who looks after my injury" I said uneasily. 

  


-"Aww do you want me to make you another drink?" she teased in a baby voice. 

  


-"I swear to God if you do-" I started saying while pointing at her but AJ cut me off with a burst of laughter. I saw my brother behind, starring with such a sweet smile. He seemed at peace strangely observing her.

  


-"Fine... I'll stay! If that's what you want." I was relieved by hearing her voice saying those words.

  


-"Of course we want you to stay, huh Sam?" I asked him. He came out of his day dream and cleared his throat before replying.

  


-"Uh yeah, course" he simply said. 

  


-"C'mon!" I said throwing AJ's black leather jacket that was on the chair. "We got work to do."

  


  


                                   /////////////////////////////

  


  


-"Go ahead AJ, we're just grabbing the stuff. You can start digging" Sam said.

  


-"Okay but hurry up!" she responded, throwing a shovel larger than her over her tiny shoulder. Sam smiled at AJ before he opened the trunk and started to question me.

  


-"Why are you doing this?" he whispered getting ahold of another shovel, some gas and salt. 

  


-"Doing what? Our job?" I replied with the same voice, grabbing a box of matches. 

  


-"No I mean why are you keeping her around?"

  


-"She's nice and she's a good hunter. I thought you liked her?"

  


-"Since yesterday you're doing things so that she stays. It's just...I've never seen you act like that with any other hunter before. Why are you acting like that now?" I scoffed before answering.

  


-"Sam, almost all our friends are dead! Why can't we make new ones?"

  


-"So you admit you like her too. You're not keeping her solemnly for the job?" I didn't find the courage to answer. "It's okay Dean I appreciate her too. I just wanted to make sure of what was happening. To clear my theory."

  


-"What theory?"

  


-"Well...the last person you acted like that around with was... Cas. And because of that I thought maybe you'd want to keep AJ here longer. With us. I get that sometimes you feel a little lonely especially since Cas has been really busy." What he said about Cas made me a little uncomfortable but I simply ignored it. "And I mean it's great that someone new comes in and kind of breaks our routine. It's refreshing and so far...she doesn't seem to be evil or a monster even if we don't know her much yet. She simply has...trust issues but considering our job it's normal" my brother added.

  


-"What are you implying? That she stays at the bunker with us...permanently?" 

  


-"Well...why not? We're all hitting it off and she doesn't seem to hate us. We don't hate her and soon enough she'll open up to us! We can use all the help we can get Dean. Also she's alone in this, if we don't count her mysterious little friend. It can be quite hard hunting by yourself all your life. So maybe she'll like our idea? It's kind of dangerous to be on your own for this sort of job."

  


-"If she's solo that's probably cause she's better off that way."

  


-"She seemed good with us though." I had to agree on that. Trust me I wanted her to stay but a part of me though she'd refuse to and I didn't want to embarrass ourselves. Myself. Also part of me wanted to know who _the real AJ was_. She seemed like such a dorky kid but who knows what she's really capable of? Was I ready to take the risk?

  


-"Why don't we ask her to stay a while longer again and if it works out... well maybe she can move in?" Sam suggested. I thought of it before replying.

  


-"Good idea little bro." I smiled. He smiled back at me.

  


-"Hey losers! Are you coming or I'm gonna have to dig this hole myself? I don't want to finish _another_ case of yours!" AJ said, her face covered in dirt. We could barely see her since she was so short. Wow she had dug out a lot of dirt in such a short period of time. 

  


-"Shut up or we won't help you get out of that hole shortie" I yelled back.

  


-"Shut up and get your ass down here!" I smiled and Sam chuckled before closing Baby's trunk.

  


  


 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


-"Well tonight was fun" I said dropping myself on the nearest chair at the bunker's table. Sam sat across me right after taking his coat off. Dean stood next to me and dropped the duffle bag beside my foot.

  


-"What was? Digging up a grave and burn some bones?" Sam said surprised, rubbing some dirt off his shirt. 

  


-"Yeah! I'll never say no to get a little dirty and I just....love....my job! Some cases are huge and depressing, I'll admit, but others are funny and-and interesting and there are always the simple ones but that's the job, right? I like it."

  


-"Wait so you like being a hunter?"

  


-"Yeah! Otherwise I wouldn't _be here_. Don't you like being one?" I answered looking over at the tall hunter across from me. I felt like a kid sitting on a normal chair for the first time. Well technically I still am a child.

  


-"Well of course! I get to save a lot of people with my brother. But I didn't really have the choice. My dad was a hunter and we had to follow his footsteps" Sam said.

  


-"Wait. You weren't forced to become a hunter because of your family? You just... _chose_ to become a hunter?" Dean asked.

  


-"My dad is in the army and my mom is a housewife. I've never heard of that sort of thing until a few years ago when I discovered a body next to a dumpster near...a certain place. Next to the guy was a weird looking book and I took it. That's basically what started it."

  


-"So you discovered a-a hunter's journal and just like that decided to be a hunter? But where did you learn how to fight and stuff like that?" Sam asked with his whole face screaming confusion and curiosity. 

  


-"I'm more into how the hell did the shit in that book didn't scare you?" Dean said, with an exact replica of Sam's expression on his face. True brothers. 

  


-"Those are all...stories for another time. I'll leave you two to clean up and-."

  


-"It's _always_ a story for another time! Why don't you just tell us?" Dean asked. I wasn't quite sure what to respond but I felt somewhat frightened of what they might do if I didn't show them my identity quickly. I had to trust them at first! I was already uncomfortable since the boys were growing on me so quickly. If I shared too much too soon, I would be hunted _again_.

  


-"I don't feel like having a pity party tonight. You guys must understand. We just met, please give it some time." The boys simply stared so I turned away expecting them to tell me they wanted me gone.

  


-"Wait" Dean said. _That's it, it's the end_ , I told myself.

  


-"We wanted to ask you something" Dean said with a serious tone.

  


-"Uh okay. What is it?" I was very anxious but curiosity told me to stay put. These guys were professional hunters they could kill me right now for all I know! Do they still suspect that I'm a witch? Are they going to try to convince me I'm too young to be a hunter? Cause that has happened before. Or they'll force me to share information...

  


-"Well...we were kinda hoping...you'd...stay a little longer" Sam said with a total innocent face. Made me think a little of a puppy; a moose sized puppy. Wait can that exist?

  


I was so surprised of their question. Dean literally just exploded because they still don't know who I really was! And now they want me to stay? Maybe cause they find me useful? Or maybe it's because they want to keep me close like a specimen in observation. Make sure I don't turn into a monster when the full moon is at its highest. 

  


But the real question was if I was going to accept their offer. Should I stay? Should I risk not only my safety but the boys's as well? I barely know them...they barely know me. 

  


-"Wow uh....I'm flattered to hear that but...may I know why?" Did I just dreamt of what I heard? I must of. I was so confused.

  


-"Well you're a good hunter, especially for the time you've been one. You have good resources and we can also use a little extra help here sometimes. And hunting alone isn't always such a good idea even if, I'll admit, you seem to be doing good. The point is-."

  


-"What Sam here is trying to say is that we'd like if you could stay so we can be hunting partners. We can help ourselves and you seem cool" Dean said, cutting his brother. 

  


Wow I couldn't believe it. The Winchesters wanted me to stay and become their hunting partner? Dean said I was _cool_? Why would they want me? I'm a simple hunter that doesn't have much experience!  I mean they've done way more than almost any man ever! Is this all just a ruse? If it is... _I'll be prepared_.

  


-"So? Would you want to? We get it if-".

  


-"No no I-I do. I want to. I wanna stay" I said smiling at the brothers. I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

  


-"Awesome" Dean said with a charming smile.

  


-"Yeah! Ugh I'll just go...to the uh...washroom excuse me" I said swiftly getting up and sliding my boots on the wooden floor while taking my coat off and throwing it on a random chair. 

  


I ran inside the bathroom and locked the door behind, turning on the water tap at full capacity. I threw my hands into the icy water and splashed my face with the refreshing liquid. Then I stepped back and let myself slide on the wall till I was sitting on the cold floor tiles. I could feel the pulse through my hot veins and hear the sound of my breath that kept looking for oxygen. I felt like my lungs were closing on me and my chest crushing on my small figure. I searched my pockets for my inhaler after I realized I was having an asthma attack. Yeah I know, a hunter with asthma. Quite pathetic and useless, right? 

  


After taking a few deep breaths and calming myself down I stood up and checked my reflection in the mirror to see if I looked fine, although in my opinion I never am so I got out of the bathroom and jumped a little back when I saw Dean waiting at the door. 

  


-"Hey, are you okay?" He was genuine. 

  


-"Yeah yeah just...just needed to refresh a bit" I replied, chuckling nervously while hiding my inhaler in my back pocket. 

  


-"Cause you know if you don't want to stay we don't want you to feel obligated. _I_ don't want you to feel obligated." He said looking down at his feet before bringing back up his beautiful green eyes.

  


-"No, Dean, I wan to stay. You guys are great and honestly I could get used of having some friends around me too. I'm just...surprised you asked me." I said a little uneasy, shifting on my feet. 

  


-"Well we think you're great" he simply responded with a smile.

  


-"Yeah I know but I mean there are other great hunters out there that have more experience and are better than me at this job." He stopped smiling at me and leaned in, looking directly at me. My chest was rising up and down. Personal space buddy, don't you know that?

  


-"Hey, you are _amazing_ at your job! Don't be so hard on yourself. Before me and Sam found you, we were really questioning who you were, what you were. I mean I never saw a young hunter like you with that much skill and knowledge and I definitely never saw a hunter fight like you did. I mean especially the arrows! Bow hunting is an incredible resource but I never met a hunter you hunted everything with only a bow."

  


-"It's my favorite weapon but I don't always use them. Just in cases that don't require other things like ghosts or similar monsters."

  


-"Yeah I get it. But like your  _demon arrows_? I've never seen that or heard of it in my entire life! I'm not a fan of that DC TV show but those little guys are great. Where the hell did you find those?" He was already making me feel better. It didn't seem like an act, he truly seemed interested. He reminded me of Gavin the first time I showed him what I could do with a bow.

  


-"I didn't find them or buy them on the black market or something" I chuckled. I...make them....myself. Well sometimes Gavin helps me but-."

  


-"Wait you _make_ them? How?"

  


-"I can answer that but...only if...you give me a drink first" I answered with an innocent face. He chuckled and I grinned.

  


He scoffed and started walking down the hallway to the living room with a hand behind my back. I took a seat across Sam while Dean went over to the little counter and flipped over three glasses. He dropped a few ice cubes and poured some alcohol in them. He handed me a glass and brought the two others at the table, placing one where Sam was sitting with his laptop open. Dean then pulled the chair next to me and sat there with his drink in hand. 

  


-"So" he paused and smiled. "Tell us how you make those arrows of yours Robin Hood" he joked before drinking some of his whiskey. 

  


  



	8. Chapter 7

It's been three weeks since me and Sammy asked AJ to stay with us. During that time, we've had two ghost cases and a nasty vampire hunt. We managed to catch the son of a bitch with her help. Everything had been going smooth lately, no fights, no ugly surprises. Simply the hunting business and it was good. AJ wasn't ready to share anything yet but she was more open with us than when we met. 

  


Sam and I were coming back from a three day hunt from Denver where we hunted down a werewolf that was seeking revenge among his old foster families that didn't treat the kids right. It brought back some old, awful memories but we saved the last family he was going to attack and that's all that mattered to me. 

  


After I parked Baby, Sam and I got out of the car and I went to grab my duffle bag in the trunk. Just then I heard this fast whistling sound passing right beside my ear and I ducked my head right on time to escape whatever was thrown at me. I looked beside and an arrow was stuck in a willow's trunk. Sam pulled it out before looking at me with confusion. I searched around and then saw AJ coming out of the woods with her bow placed across her chest and a belt quiver which contained some of her homemade silver arrows.

  


-"You guys are back!" she said with enthusiasm.

  


-"And you decided to shoot us with one of your toys to welcome us?" I replied and she scoffed dramatically.

  


-"You don't have a _single_ scratch! Well, not from me" she said noticing my scars from our previous hunt. "And besides, I was aiming at the tree behind not _you_! I rarely miss a target" she said grabbing her arrow from Sam's hand and putting it away. We started walking towards the bunker. 

  


-" _Rarely_. What happens when you miss, huh? I need to keep this pretty face munchkin" I told her while making a big hand gesture at my face. She shrugged at my comment.

  


-"Don't call me munchkin" she said in a grumpy tone.

  


-"Okay _munchkin_ " I replied and simply got a death stare in response. But not the dangerous one, just the type that you notice among siblings.

  


-"So, nothing happened during our absence?" Sam asked. 

  


-"Nah everything was fine. I had some time to practice a little my skills. How was the case?"

  


-"Oh the usual. Crazy monster that has a crazy motive to kill people" I simply answered. 

  


-"You mean the usual but this time with more scratches?"

  


-"The guy was just a little stronger than we expected" said Sam.

  


-"But we're tougher!" I added.

  


-"Aww I know you are little Dee" AJ said warmly. 

  


-"Shut up and don't call me that"

  


-"Sure thing _Dee_ " she said, exaggerating her pet name. I simply narrowed my eyes at her annoyingly.

  


-"I suppose I don't have to ask you about that stab wound again?"

  


-"No, I barely feel a thing thanks to your disgusting teas."

  


-"Well you asked for them!" she replied with a laugh.

  


-"You asked? I thought she was _forcing you_ " Sam said, surprised. "Dean are you possessed again?" he said taking out his demon knife and took a few steps back, faking it of course. 

  


-" _Again_? Sounds like a very interesting story Winchester. Care to spill some details?" asked AJ mischievously. 

  


-"I never was possessed! I simply was...my own demon. I don't know if I should tell you..." I said looking down at her curious face.

  


-"Fine, don't say anything right now. I thought we could maybe go grab some burgers and beers?"

  


-"Sounds great" Sam answered. 

  


-"You know I'm always up for that."

  


-"Great! Then you can tell me all about that possession story!" AJ giggled.

  


-"I wasn't possessed!" I yelled at her but she and Sam just kept giggling till we all went inside the bunker to get cleaned up. I couldn't help but chuckle and look down to hide the smile that took place on my face. There was no way to hate that girl. It was honestly great to have another friend around. 

  


_"Friend"_

  


The word made me think of Cas again...and I lost my smile.

  


/////////////////////////////

  


-"Wow that must've been hell of a ride!"

  


-"It was!" I replied chuckling. "But hey Sam and Cas saved me and I wouldn't be here without them" I told AJ while laying down my hand on my little brother's shoulder. We blinked at each other only for a moment too long. 

  


-"But there's one thing I still can't believe..." started AJ. 

  


-"What is it?" I said dropping my hand on its side while the other was playing with the sticker on my empty beer. 

  


-"Well I mean you went after your brother...with a hammer?" We all started laughing like we were buddies that knew themselves since we were kids. I must admit it was quite ridiculous but the alcohol in our veins made the situation sound way more amusing than it really was.

  


-"May I know how many bills for tonight?" a cute waitress asked. She kept eyeing me so I gave her a charming smile.

  


-"Just one" AJ said. The waitress left before we could say anything. 

  


-"AJ it's okay we can pay for our stuff" Sam said. 

  


-"I know but I want to pay. It's...a way for me to thank you guys for being so nice. I mean you let me stay with you over the past few weeks."

  


-"You didn't have to, we're very happy you stayed with us" I said. She did this huge smile that just lightened her whole face which was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful! Not just the physical aspect but also just who she was. Since she stayed with us, Sam and I definitely found some of our youth back and she was just one of the positive things that was still with us. I secretly hoped it would stay like this for a long time. 

  


-"Uh I'll just go to the men's room before we leave" said Sam, and I grabbed my coat to head out. AJ copied my actions. 

  


At the same time my brother left, our waitress arrived with the bill and AJ was taking care of it. I was looking around while breathing in the little bar restaurant and caught the glimpse of a figure I knew just outside the window. I  followed the silhouette who was leaving and it soon turned and walked down a dark and empty alley.

  


-"Hey, witch!" I yelled. The redhead turned around to face me and had an unpleasant face when she saw my gun raised to her chest level.

  


-"Well look who's back! Dean Winchester; again" she said in her strong Scottish accent. 

  


-"What are you doing here, huh? And what sort of twisted thing are you trying to accomplish this time?" I said getting closer to her but slowly so she wouldn't run.

  


-"Now boy, there's no need of using that on me" she said pointing at my gun and with the swift of her magic took it out of my hands and suddenly making me fall on my knees, unable to make a single move. A rush of pain traveled through my legs and into my stomach and I groaned; helpless. How did she get so strong and so fast? Where has she been all this time? Damn I hated her! 

  


-"Oh you poor thing! Aren't you _adorable_ when you're so...powerless. You must be wondering how I'm so extraordinarily strong and well...full of magic! I'm not going to tell you my business here but I will share this valuable information, _hunter_ " she said with such hate. "There's something going on with Hell and I don't know what it is since my son still won't talk to me. But they are preparing for something big. Big enough for angels to be worried and go crazy all around the world. Last time I witnessed everyone panicking like that, it was when the apocalypse was near."

  


-"The apocalypse? But-ugh-we stopped it" I said between moans of pain. I forgot about my original mission which was to find how Rowena cast a spell on me without hiding a hex bag near but what she was telling had me worried.  And she looked terrified too under her bitchy mask. 

  


-"Look, if Heaven and Hell have a problem, it's their mess to clean!"

  


-"Oh Dean, you are so clueless!" she replied angrily. She took a deep breath before looking at me with such a cold and serious stare. It felt as if it was starting to burn through my skin. And I was already feeling enough amount of pain. 

  


-"There is a war coming Dean...and I don't know if this one is stoppable. Rumors are going around...either you and your brother run for your vain little lives or..." Rowena didn't finish her sentence. She simply shrugged before asking me a question.

  


-"Do you and your brother have any knowledge of what is going on?" She kept staring at me with malicious eyes and all I wanted to do was lock her somewhere, get rid of her. Shoot her for God's sake!  But also the information she just spilled, she seemed proud but also very nervous of whatever Crowley might be doing. Or the Angels. All of this could probably be a lie too, I wouldn't be surprised. 

  


-"I don't know what you're talking about. Crowley's been quite distant but I don't care. Now can you let me go so we can have a civilized conversation? You won't have to explode my intestines from inside."

  


-"Rowena!"I heard Sam screaming, confused, behind me and he started shooting at her. She took cover behind big garbage bins in the alley and was whispering some foreign words before Sammy dropped on his knees and was holding his stomach, moaning in pain. The gun flew out of his reach after Rowena repeated the same moves she did on me. Not only was I mad because that bitch was hurting my brother but also because I was also under her newest spell. 

  


-"Sam!" I yelled at my brother. "You son of a bitch" I growled to the witch. She made an evil laugh.

  


-"Good luck getting rid of this one boys!" she laughed before continuing her act. Right before she was going to hit us with more of her magic, an arrow flashed beside me and hit Rowena's shoulder. Another one hit the bin right beside her head. 

  


-"Ouch you bitch!" she said holding her shoulder and looking behind me and Sam. She looked curiously, trying to figure out who had shot her.

  


-"Listen you skank! Stop what you're doing right now or I won't miss next time!" I recognized AJ's stern tone.

  


-"And who might you be charming little devil?" Rowena asked AJ. She didn't answer and simply placed another arrow on her bow before aiming at the witch. Something clicked in the witch's face before she chuckled.

  


-"You poor thing! You're a friend of theirs, aren't you?" Rowena said still holding her shoulder that was bleeding. "You don't know what you got yourself into! You'll probably _die_ because of them, the Winchesters." She said our name in a disgusted voice. Suddenly her expression changed has she looked at AJ more intensely and she started to slowly back away. "You...what are you?"

  


-"I'm that hunter that won't hesitate to shoot you again if you move another muscle!" AJ threatened. 

  


-"Alright, alright I am not moving!" she replied, throwing her hands up in mercy but dropping them as soon as she did due to her wound. Blood was drizzling down her dress. I was surprised Rowena was giving up so soon. It was like she saw something in AJ that terrified her. She winced as she felt more pain from her injured shoulder. "You...are not...normal, child" she said between breaths. 

  


-"Are you so pathetic you're trying to scare me with such an argument?" AJ challenged. 

  


-"Believe me young one, if I didn't notice that evil and...confusing energy inside of you, I wouldn't loose a single breath for you! But you must already know about that thing in you. That _power_...inside" AJ just stood there and didn't even blink. She looked ready to slay the bitch but her eyes were petrified with the news. She looked over at me and Sammy. She didn't seem only worried for us. She seemed haunted by something. 

  


-"Don't listen to that bitch's words. She simply wants to distract you" I said to reassure her. AJ turned back towards Rowena and furrowed her brows. 

  


-"If the Winchesters don't accidentally kill you first, you will be the cause of your own destruction. Maybe the world's as well." Right then AJ... _growled?_ and released the arrow she was holding so tightly. It went through Rowena's heart and this one gasped before looking down at the arrow. Suddenly, it turned into ashes and faded in the air. 

  


-"Protection spell" Sam and AJ said in harmony, not really talking to anyone in particular.

  


-"Stop your spell right now!" Sam yelled. The witch simply chuckled. 

  


-"I suggest you boys run before you get stuck in a bloody mess with her my darlings or worse. Speaking of messes, try cleaning this one!" she said, looking at me before whispering three words of another language and blue smoke wrapped her up and she disappeared just like that. The good thing though was that the pain started fading away and I had control over my legs again. AJ was standing there, her bow laying low and her eyes lost. She then regained consciousness and ran to us.

  


-"Are you guys alright? Who was she?"

  


-"That is a witch named Rowena" said Sam, while AJ helped him get up and then came running to help me.

  


-"Yeah and she's a real bitch too!" I said. 

  


-"Well I figured that's why I shot her! Stupid protection spell. Are you sure you guys are fine? I don't know what she did to you guys back there."

  


-"I found the hex bags" said Sam, standing next to some garbage holding two brown bags with symbols on them. 

  


-"Don't worry we're gonna be fine. Right, Sammy?"

  


-"Yeah, totally!" my brother replied, brushing off our little incident as if it were nothing. Which basically was...almost. 

  


-"I'm just glad you actually shot her!"

  


-"Even if it failed" AJ commented. 

  


-"Even then" I responded warmly.

  


-"Let's just head back to the car" Sam said. While we were walking Sam started whispering at me since AJ was a little ahead of us, her attitude back to this chill vibe of carelessness. 

  


-"What happened back there?" Sam asked. I scoffed.

  


-"I have no idea! But we have to find out."

  


-"I wonder what was the whole game with AJ, telling she had some sort of power? I mean, what do you think she meant by that? Do you think it was all just an act to spook her away? Or is there something we should actually be afraid of?" 

  


-"I'm not sure" I replied, thinking about the previous event. The way the little huntress seemed so haunted, there must be _something_ that she didn't tell us. I started doubting who she was. We barely knew her after all even if she seemed all warm and fuzzy. "Let's just keep a close eye on her right now, okay?"

  


-"Alright. Did Rowena tell you anything else that we need to worry about?" I should tell Sam about the mention of another war coming that was worrying the supernatural beings but I couldn't bring myself to make my brother even more nervous than he already was with AJ. I would tell him, just not yet. Maybe when AJ wasn't going to be around.

  


-"No. She was just really not happy to see us."

  


-"Dean..."

  


-"She just said crap to scare us Sam! I just want to go home and get to bed,okay! Even if the pain is gone, my legs still feel like friggin noodles." I could sense my brother wasn't convinced I was telling him the truth.

  


-"Aren't you at least a little worried about the spell she casted on us?"

  


-"Probably just something to make sure we wouldn't move."

  


-"Well I gotta tell you I can still feel that freaking stomach ache."

  


-"Me too but that's probably my burger" I casually joked about. "We just need a good night sleep" I reassured him, opening the driver's door. 

  


-"Yeah, you're probably right" Sam said, sitting in the passenger seat. 

  


 ~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I woke up the next morning feeling very sleepy. I didn't even want to get up but I had to check if nothing suspicious was going around town or anywhere else. So I ruffled my hair to wake myself up and soon realized my hair was long; very long. My hair was longer than shoulder length! It was covering my boobs! Wait, I have boobs? 

_  
_

  
_I have boobs_?! 

  


This can't be! I must be having a nightmare. This is just a dream! A really bad dream.

_  
_

  
_Calm down Sam, it's just a dream_. 

  


I jumped out of bed and ran to look at my reflection in the old mirror placed on top of my desk. I had breasts, long straight hair and a total different body shape. I am a woman! This is _not_ a dream! How did this happen? Wait-Rowena! That spell of her's it must be the cause of this! Damn witch!

  


I quickly threw on a t-shirt to cover myself a little but we could still see some more _defined_ parts of my body through the shirt. I went silently out of my room, tiptoeing as fast as possible to grab my laptop so I could figure out what was going on with me. I tried to walk as smoothly as I could but I tripped over because my pants were too long. I shrunk! I was now a woman and I was feeling completely strange. I need to find the cure for this immediately! 

  


I lifted my pants and tried to walk again with more ease this time. Things looked differently since I've gotten shorter. _This must be how Dean feels_ I thought to myself. I was in the living room when I noticed a sticky note on the top of my computer. 

  


" _Went to help a friend. Should be back tonight. AJ_ "

  


So AJ had left the building. I was kind of relieved to save this embarrassment. Then I thought of Dean. Is he alright? Was he turned into a female also? To answer my question, I heard a scream. A female scream. He came out running from his bedroom, or more, _she_  came out running in the living room panicking and tripping over her pants just as I did. 

  


-"Sam?" Dean noticed my appearance and I looked at him terrified. I swallowed, not knowing what to say to make the situation better."I..." he started saying but he couldn't even finish his sentence. "I-I-I have... I have boobs!" he said pointing at them. "And...I can see your nipples through your shirt" he added and I naturally crossed my arms to hide my flaw. "I have a high pitched voice" Dean added. "And long,  _long_ hair and-and-and a...you know!" he said, gesticulating like crazy and pointing at his pants that were way too big for him. He/she had to hold them with his hands like me so they would fall and reveal _other_ parts. The only difference was he seemed almost as short as AJ but still, taller than her. 

  


-"I bet you that it's Rowena's spell that did this to us!" I said angrily. I really hated this situation right now. I don't hate females in general but this...we dealt with weird everyday but this was a whole new level of it! 

  


-"Son of a bitch I know it is! But-but before we jump into that I have a... a bigger problem" he said looking at me with horrified eyes.

  


-"What is it Dean?" I was still not used to my new feminine voice or even Dean's. 

  


-"I-I" he took a pause and crossed his legs before answering."I have to.." he whispered but I didn't understand the end.

  


-"You what?"

  


-"I have to..." he only finished his sentence with a few muffled words that I couldn't make out and I was loosing patience.

  


-"Dean what the hell do you-"

  


-"I said I have to _pee_!" he blurted out. 

  


I started laughing hysterically but then quickly stopped because of the sound that came out of my mouth. I placed my soft, feminine hand over it. I would never get used to this.

  


-"Oh I see! Mister or should I say _miss_ finds this very amusing!"

  


-"Yes I do Dean" I said, unable to hold back a chuckle. 

  


-"Fine! Then smarty pants here can tell me what to do, huh? I'll be the one laughing at you when it's your turn to pee!"

  


-"Seriously, Dean? You just sit on the bowl and...and...you know!" I said looking at him. He didn't seem to get anything. He seemed even more confused. "You simply sit on the bowl and pee man!"

  


-"But I-I-I don't know, I mean, what if-"

  


-"You just let yourself go! There's no magic words, it's not witchcraft"

  


-"Yeah but-"

  


-"Dean, don't make this more _graphic_ than it already is!" He groaned and fast paced towards the bathroom. Not only a few minutes after, I heard him calling my name after saying a bunch of curse words.

  


-"What is it?" I yelled, approaching the bathroom door.

  


-"Can you uh do something for me? No questions asked?"

  


-"Uh...okay?" I risked saying. "What is it?"

  


-"I need..." he started, lowering his voice at the end.

  


-"What? Can you repeat what you said?" Dean scoffed. 

  


-"I said I need a..." The last word was said in a whisper and I couldn't make out the word. 

  


-"Dean speak louder or I won't hear-" 

  


-"I said I need a _fucking pad!_ " my brother yelled on the other side. 

  


-"Are you...are you in...your... period?" I asked with a grin on my face. I had to hold myself from laughing at the obvious. 

  


-"Yes...I mean I think. It must be. _There's freaking blood all over me!"_  


  


-"Dean, calm down, you're used to having blood on you."

  


-"Not blood from  _a vagina_!" 

  


-"Don't worry it's gonna be alright."

  


-"No it's not Sam! We're  _girls_! Woman! _Females_! And I have cramps and my underwear are filthy and-and-and I have an amazing pair of boobs thank you God but I just want my own body again please!" I could hear my brother sobbing on the other side of the door and felt a rush of empathy for him. I also kind of wanted to laugh at his face but option one seemed more adequate for the situation. 

  


-"Dee we'll be fine I promise. We'll fix this, like we always do, and sooner than later we'll have our own, manly bodies back. Okay?" There was a long, silent pause before my brother...sister? No it's my brother...but as a girl...Anyway he finally answered! 

  


-"Okay...can you get me a pad from AJ's room without waking her up?"

  


-"Uh sure...and by the way she's out."

  


-"Oh thank god! We can save that embarrassment. Go get my pad now!" 

  


I ran to AJ's room and guiltily went through her stuff. Where would a girl keep her pads or other sanitary things? I went through her drawers, seeing denims, flannels, hoodies and then fell on something I didn't want to see. _Her underwear_. I wanted to just shut the drawer but the amount of testosterones in my body picked up a candy purple colored lace bra. I was staring at it. _AJ would look really good in this_ , I thought to myself. Wait, what am I doing? I am here to find Dean a pad, nothing more! Wow, I never thought I'd have to say that in my entire life.

  


I threw the bra in the drawer and continued going through AJ's room but the only thing I could find were tampons. _Shit!_ Dean wasn't going to like this...but he had no choice. Well _she_ has no choice. I came out the bedroom and Dean heard my footsteps in the hallway cause he spoke to me. 

  


-"Dude, what took you so long?" 

  


-"Sorry" I answered, sliding the tampon under the bathroom door laughing internally. "That's all she's got." I said, standing by the door.

  


-"Are you kidding me? I don't want to put something up in my...thing!"

  


-"Dean, man up and do what you have to do!" I said leaving the hallway.

  


-"Man up? _I'm a woman now!_ And don't tell me what to do; I have rights!" 

  


 -"I know Dean I was in freacking law school before! Stop you're whole feminist role!" I yelled behind my back. No way he was going to give me attitude uh-uh! 

  


-"Oh that's right, you were little boy toy that wanted to be a lawyer and-" 

  


-" _Put the tampon up your fucking vagina before other crap comes out of your hole!_ " I was sick of him being so whiny. I'm stuck under the same spell too! 

  


-"Oh you little..." he started. "Don't insult my hole!" 

  


He finally came out, after 15 minutes, and was walking with his legs spread open. He sat down with a frown on his face.

  


-"I wish I couldn't feel this thing" he almost cried."Now, what do we do?"

  


-"We find out how to get rid of that spell" I said, slowly and gently brushing my fingertips on the books from the library and trying to find anything helpful. 

  


-"So I have to hit the books too?" he whined like a child. "Oh man I really don't want to!" His voice started to sound like a cry. "I really don't feel-ah!" he gasped.

  


-"What's wrong?" I asked, after twirling to look at Dean. 

  


-"I just felt this sharp...pain in my stomach..and-and it really _really_ hurts" he said whining and holding his stomach with both arms. "Feels like someone is twisting Chinese daggers inside of me"

  


-"Want to eat ice cream and watch Titanic instead?" I said sarcastically with an exaggerated frown.

  


-"Please, don't talk about food. I think I could eat the whole fridge if I could! And stop joking about sappy movies."

  


-"I wasn't joking" I replied sarcastically again. Dean let out a long, dramatic sigh. 

  


-"Ugh I'll start reading." he-uh...she said walking slowly, her legs still wide, to go get a book about witchcraft from the library.

  


  ////////////////////////////////

  


-"Okay I've had enough! We've searched for this...cure almost all day and we have no frigging leads yet! Now I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't wanna stay a woman for my entire life even if, I'll admit, I'm smoking!" I shrugged at my brother's comment. His emotions haven't stopped shifting from self confidence to overly dramatic self hate. Bipolar was the best word to describe it.

  


-"Why don't you just call Cas? See if he has anything that could help us" I said, looking down at my computer screen.

  


-"Cas of course! You're a genius Sammy!" Dean said a bit too enthusiastic for my taste. The mood swings really showed.

  


-"I call the angel Castiel to come down and help Dean Winchester." There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "Cas bring your ass down here we need you!" he said angrily. "Dude c'mon!"

  


-"Why don't you just call his _cell_ instead of praying?"

  


-"Fine." He took his phone and pressed a button that speed dialed Cas. "Hey Cas, it's me. Uh, Dean? I know, the voice, but it's me I assure you. It's just-no don't hang up me and Sam are under a spell! I-I don't know but Sam and I are girls now. Do you have any information  that could help? Nothing? Well can you-. Wait Cas-! Dickhead!" he yelled hanging up. I looked my brother who was obviously drained.

  


-"Well Cas doesn't know what's going on and apparently is really busy up there. Ugh! I need a drink! Or five maybe." he said getting himself a glass and gulping it down. He turned around and looked at me, leaning on the counter. "So what do we do now?" I closed my laptop.

  


-"I think the only thing left is to call AJ. None of the other guys we know have a clue what we have and I found nothing in the books. It's probably a new spell."

  


-"I'll text her instead." He started typing and soon enough AJ replied. After a few minutes Dean looked up. "She can't come here but she said that if we go to the address she gave me she can help us. It's not far from here, 3 hours drive at most."

  


-"Good so let's go!"

  


-"Wait! We need to do something first" he said pointing at my oversized clothes. "You need to go shopping."

  


-"What do you mean _I_ have to go shopping? You need better clothes too!"

  


-" _I'm_ the one stuck in _my period_ so _I_ get to stay here and try to get used to this!"

  


-"But how should I know what size you need?"

  


-"Just take smaller than you! It can't be that hard. Now go before we stay like this forever!"I scoffed but headed to my room to change in some normal clothes and looked really stupid when I had to roll up my shirt and pants sleeves. I took the car keys and left the bunker to go get some girl clothes. But the thing is I didn't know how girl sizes work. This was going to be the most embarrassing shopping trip ever.

  


///////////////////////

  


I came back to the bunker after a long, mortifying hour. I was happy to be back. When I got inside, I saw Dean eating chips in front of his computer crying and laughing. He was watching a chick flick. He turned around and saw my expression. 

  


-"It's not what you think" he said, his mouth half full.

  


-"When someone says that, normally it's cause it's exactly what the other person is thinking."

  


-"No it's not!"

  


-"Really? You're watching a romantic comedy Dean!"

  


-"Hey, don't judge me Rapunzel! You found clothes?"

  


-"It was hard but I did. I've been through hell to get this! Some guys wouldn't stop eyeing me, I got whistled twice and there was even a guy who followed me in the store so I'd give him my number!"

  


-"Ugh men! They treat us like objects!" Dean said annoyingly. We had an awkward silence after realizing what he had just said. We both just went through the bag and Dean kept eyeing a bra I bought with disgust.

  


-"If you want your nipples to show, I don't care!" I simply said before going into my room to change. We both left soon after to join AJ.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


-"Thank you so much for helping me open up my club. You're a true savior!" said my friend Nelly. Well, she's not really a friend. More like a business partner. She's a really nice witch I met awhile back. I know what you must be thinking but, trust me, she's good. She barely ever uses her magic unless it's an emergency. She was opening this new bar tonight and she needed help so that the place would be well protected from unwanted visitors. 

  


-"No problem! Need anything else?"

  


-"Have you secured the bedrooms behind the vault?" 

  


-"It's been taken care of too. Oh I needed to tell you! Some friends of mine are coming over because they need my help. Well, with what one of them briefly said, it sounds like they maybe might need your help as well."

  


-"You think they'll try to kill me when they find out?" 

  


-"If we explain the guys you only practice white magic, they should leave you alone. Just don't give them a reason to be alarmed."

  


-"Alright that should be easy then. You know, it's going to be an awkward moment to see them coming in here."

  


-"I just can't wait to see their reaction! I know Dean will love this."

  


-"Ugh, don't get on his side" she said with disgust. "He better control himself! Both of 'em actually. I don't want them screwing all my customers." 

  


/////

  


It's been a few hours already since I texted Dean the address so I expected the boys to be here any minute. I was waiting at the bar, stirring my drink with the little decorative stick inside it. Nelly was busy making sure everything was working out tonight so I spent my time looking around to see if anyone would catch my eye. I was twisting on my stool, looking around. Bright neon lights were slowly fading the colors between each other in a sort of liquid manner. Ladies around were laughing with friends, whispering to recently met strangers and lovers were dancing and kissing. The music was great and the whole atmosphere of the place was following the slow, deep beat of it. Even if the place made me feel good and well, slightly frisky, no one really seemed to interest me enough to have a fling. Like someone that is so beautiful and out of my league, but that I could still manage to get in bed without even knowing their name. By always being on the go with the boys, I never really got the chance. Tonight was my night and I wasn't going to let it slip. I needed this way more than I wanted to admit. 

  


Suddenly, two gorgeous ladies walked into the club and were looking at the environment with anxious and surprised looks. The tallest one had long, straight brown hair and she was wearing a casual blue loose top with jeans. She was stunning even with her confused expression. I thought doing really nasty things but the thought her being just way taller than me changed my mind. I don't care about physics normally, but let's just say it's harder to please someone when you can't reach that sweet spot.

  


The other one was one of the most attractive women I've seen in my life. She had light brown, closer to blond hair and astonishing green eyes. She had a few cute little freckles and had these lips, the ones perfectly described in books. She was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and an olive colored shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned in the front showing a bit of cleavage. She was much more of my size and I could sense her hormones being way over the top compared to her friend. 

  


They split up and started walking slowly as if they were looking around for someone. Maybe they were simply nervous? They probably weren't used to go to places like these. I understand; I remember the first time I actually came to a club like this. I ordered two drinks to the bar tender and asked a cute blond waitress to send one to the shorter girl while sliding a twenty dollar bill down her back pocket. She winked and did exactly what I said. The girl asked her who sent the drinks and pointed at my direction. The girl seemed surprised and she just left her drink on a table while staring intensely at me. She kinda seemed in a rush for some reason. I got up and quickly walked across the small dance floor on the opposite direction while she followed behind. I crossed a small crowded hallway until I got to a huge door; the vault. I took my hands and started turning the huge silver wheel and looked behind to make sure the girl was still following. As soon as she caught my sight again I went inside leaving the door open for her. I looked around myself. There were pastel pink lights, some very sensual music and magnificent light colored sheets placed pretty much everywhere. They were the soft walls of this maze. In the air there was a sweet perfume. I wasn't sure if it was flowers, fruits or something else but it sure had a strange soothing effect on me. 

  


-"Hey" I heard a soft voice say behind me. I turned and there she was still looking confused. "I really-."

  


-"Shh" I whispered tenderly. "Let's go somewhere more private" I smiled and started walking through the rose sheets. She followed behind, unsure, so I took her hand and soon got to a wooden door. I opened it and no one was inside so I closed the door behind me and her. The room was lighted by a couple candles on a table that was garnished with lavenders in a flower pot. There were still sheets hanging but this time they were rose and lavender. There was a big white queen bed dominating the room and a grand mirror was laying on an empty wall a cross it. The girl walked towards it looking around and stopped in front of the bed uncertain. She faced me before talking.

  


-"Okay well this is...this! Uhm can we talk about earlier? It's really important cause I don't feel well and-and."

  


-"Hush! Don't worry. Everything will be fine, trust me. I'll make you feel like Heaven." I said before pushing her on the bed and laying over her like a cowgirl; starting to make out. She looked quite defensive about it at first but then just let herself poor into it. It was like she had forgotten whatever was clouding her mind. I started kissing her neck and leaving love bites in between each kiss which sent chills through her whole body I could feel it. In a swift move, her shirt was on the floor and I started leaving wet kisses from her neck then going between her boobs and fit tummy. A moan would escape her mouth every time I would touch her again. 

  


-"Wait I... I-I-I...uh!" she gasped unable to finish her sentence as I was slowly taking off her pants.

  


-"Don't talk honey. It'll ruin the moment."

  


-"But I really...need to..." I cut her short by slowly kissing her mouth again while twirling my tongue on the tip of hers. Her hands were traveling all over my body, digging her nails in my skin. I started going down again and she tightly held the white bed sheets in her hands. 

  


-"I-I really need to-to-"

  


-"Hush kitten" I said, cutting her off and gently putting my right hand over her mouth. "Don't you want me to make feel amazing? Pull your hair" I said, gently brushing her hair with my fingers. "Don't you want me to press on that perfect little neck of yours?" I asked sliding my hand down on her throat and choking just enough to give her pleasure. "Don't you want me to bite those delicious lips?" I ask in a seductive way and kiss her lips like my life depended on it. 

  


-"Oh s-s-sshit!" the girl responded under my hand which made me grin like the devil. 

  


-"That's right baby. You want me to do all those things to you. It makes you tingly. You're craving for more! You want me, oh you want me so bad baby. You want me to kiss you everywhere. You want to touch me, feel me. You want me to change your world upside down by getting inside" I said, all at the same time of slowly taking off my shirt to tease her. She just kept on moaning every time I said something to make her more horny. As I was about to unhook my bra, the girl groaned, closing her eyes to cherish this moment and said something I wasn't expecting. 

  


  


-"Damn A.J I didn't know you were this good!"

  


I immediately stopped and just stared at her in shock. She opened her eyes and saw my expression.

  


-"Uh...we really need to talk" the girl said with a nervous smirk.

  


-"I-I never told you my name! How...who are you?!" I yelled, taking out a knife from my boot and shoving it on the skin of her neck. 

  


-"Hey yo relax! Damn you go from kinky to psycho real fast."

  


-"Shut up and tell me who are!" I pressed harder on her neck. She better not be another stupid monster getting revenge of be a messenger for something worse. 

  


-"A.J it's me it's Dean" she said slowly sitting up.

  


-"That's impossible and how and do you know about him? Did you hurt him? I swear to god if-" I continued, feeling so much anger bubbling up inside. I was going to kill her if I didn't get answers. 

  


-"A.J remember Rowena, the witch, yesterday when she jacked us with her magic?" she said pointing at herself. 

  


-"That doesn't prove to me you're him" I was about to make her bleed a little.

  


-"Munchkin! It's me" the girl practically yelled. No one ever called me munchkin. No one except Dean. 

  


-"Dean?"

  


-"Yes, yes it's me. Now please can you put away your nice before you ruin my female version?" 

  


I put away my knife and got off of Dean, trying to find my shirt. I was so embarrassed by what just happened. I made out with Dean. Never thought that would happen. 

  


-"So with what happened yesterday, and if you're telling the truth, you're saying..."

  


-"That the bitch made me and Sammy girls." Dean said looking at me. I brushed my fingers through my hair and realized that the other woman that came in with Dean was Sam.

  


-"Wait, where's your brother now?"

  


-"When we got here, we split up so we would find you faster. But I did more than that" he said, chuckling. 

  


-"Shut up! And don't tell a single soul about this"

  


-"Why not? That was so hot and honestly I don't care that you're into girls." I turned around to face him instead of looking at his reflection in the mirror.

  


-"I swing both ways actually and what I meant was that I don't want you to tel people _we_ made out!"

  


-"Hey I'm offended!" he said, putting his hand on his chest. "You're not normal if you don't find me attractive" he added, looking at his female curves in the mirror. 

  


-"That's not the point Dean" I responded, throwing his shirt at him. "We better find your brother before something like this happens to him."

  


-"Sammy's a big girl, he'll be fine" he responded, arranging his shirt and hair. 

  


-"Your brother is not only trapped in a female body but he's also looking for me in an LGBT club for woman. Plus he must be wondering where you are!"

  


-"Yeah I hear yah, I want my old self back as well."

  


-"Really? I thought you liked too much that rack of yours."

  


-"Honestly I just don't like what's happening down there" he said pointing at his panties. I started giggling and then he started doing the same. "I could also have a pretty decent haircut."

  


-"Next time you send me a sketchy text just tell me what's really going on so I won't end up making out with you. Now go get Sam and bring him back here. I know who can fix this problem for once and for all" I told Dean, opening the door to go find Nelly. 

  


-"Yeah I'll be here in a sec. And, by the way A.J" he started saying. "You're a goddamn good kisser" he said with a wink.

  


-"Shut up!" I said slapping his arm. "Now go get Sam and _spare him_ the details!" 

  


-"You're no fun anymore" Dean teased and went to search for his brother. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I am deeply sorry for being gone for so long. So many things happened. I've been procrastinating, distracted and very very tired. School and life in general has been very stressful and writing felt more like a task than an actual hobby. I want to apologize for being gone 3 months...hopefully you are still intrigued to read the chapter that I wrote. I don't want to promise anything but it is in my plans to finish this story so...stay tuned. Love you all

-"Dean tell me what you were doing; I really thought something happened to you!"

-"Well something did happen but-but look I found AJ and she's gonna fix us back into our normal bodies so just follow me."

Without even paying attention to my brother I grabbed his wrist and rushed through the crowd of woman till we got to the vault. As I opened the door, Sam slid inside and looked around at the pink pastel sheets with a confused expression. 

-"What's that smell?" he asked, noticing the sensual aroma dancing in the air.

-"Don't pay attention to it or next thing you know you'll be making out with your bisexual friend" I said without a thought. Well fuck. 

-"Wait what?!" 

I continued on walking so Sam would just completely forget what I told him and we finally reached the wooden door I was looking for. When we entered the room, AJ and a black girl were slowly pacing back and forth. It suddenly felt less welcoming than the first time I was here. 

-"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" I said with a smirk to AJ. She scoffed and looked at Sam's confused expression before presenting her friend to us. 

-"Guys this is Nelly" she said hand gesturing to a short, black woman with sparkling eyes. She was beautiful but her stare was cold. "Nelly these are my friends...can you reverse the...gender swap spell?" 

-"Reverse the spell? You're friend is a witch?" I asked with an angry tone. 

-"Yes I am and you should be glad hunters because it may seem like I'm the only one here that can save your asses before someone has a steamy make out session!" 

-"Nelly!" AJ yelled. 

-"She knows?!" I said surprised.

-"Wait what's happening?" Sam asked utterly confused. 

-"Not now!" AJ yelled at all of us and turned to the witch. "I thought you wouldn't be such a bitch about this!"

-"And I thought you said they were chill about working with a witch but apparently it's not the case!" 

-"Hey, Nelly, I wanna apologize for my brother" Sam started.

-"What?" I asked confused. He simply gave me a stern stare before turning back to Nelly. 

-"We really don't mind that you practice witchcraft. I don't see any sacrifices or horrible things here and you seem like a nice person. My brother here acted out not only because he's menstruating-" 

-"Oh god Sammy you had to get this far?" 

-"Oh crap good thing I didn't-" AJ started but cut herself so she wouldn't make this moment more embarrassing. She did a hand motion towards Sam and Nelly turned her attention to my brother again. 

-"But also he probably panicked because we don't know AJ very well yet. We've only been partners for a short time so it can be an awkward situation to see a hunter that is friends with beings that we occasionally hunt. But we don't want to harm you, we're simply very tired of all this. Please, will you help us?" 

AJ looked at Sam with big eyes like if she was struck with a realization. She quickly looked down at her feet before looking at her friend. The room was completely silent.

-"You're lucky your brother has a way with words" Nelly told me. "I will help you but on my terms."

-"Thank you" Sam said simply. I nodded to her. 

-"Now I'm going to have to get some ingredients so I want the both of you to sit on the bed and AJ you can come with me to bring all the stuff"

-"With pleasure" she responded and both ladies exited the room leaving me and my brother. We sat on the bed and my brother noticed the sheets were messy.

-"Someone was busy" he said sarcastically.

-"Oh you have no idea!" I replied and he looked at me with a question mark on his face. 

-"Well I...I was here...right before."

-"You were in this room? That's where you found AJ?"

-"Well not exactly she dragged me here but yeah I was here with her"

-"Okay but what exactly...wait were you...?" he said pointing at the bed.

-"Uh...yeah"

-"Oh my god! Now I get why you guys said all those weird things" Sam said and got off the bed disgusted. He put his hands over his eyes like to cover a horrible scene in his mind. 

-"Hey she didn't know it was me and honestly I have no control over these lady hormones!"

-"Still you did it with her!"

-"Hey we didn't go through completely she figured out who I was"

-"You weren't even the one that told her!"

-"Look it's complicated"

-"Oh I'm sure it is"

-"Why are you so mad? Is it cause she likes both genders or something else? I didn't do anything wrong"

-"Huh! No, no right you didn't"

-"What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" 

Sam didn't have time to answer cause Nelly and AJ walked in with ingredients and a massive bowl. 

-"Can any of you guys tell me how she transferred the magic to you?" said Nelly

-"Well the bitch said a few words in Latin, I think, and then this sort of energy appeared and she put her hands in front of us and 24 hours later I had breasts and Sam became Rapunzel." Sam scoffed at my comment.

-"I'm not Rapunzel. My hair doesn't glow if I sing" Sam replied with an attitude that itched me so much. Why could he be so upset? 

-"And she knows the difference between pie and cake!" I said turning to my brother. Noticing all the faces staring at me confused I couldn't but feel a little nervous. "What?"

-"Okay...uh I think I know what I have to do." Nelly replied concentrated. 

-"You think?" She looked at me annoyed before mixing some ingredients and asking AJ to add things like rosemary and an oil to her potion. Sam sat back beside me when the girls were done mixing up the stuff. Nelly gave AJ an incantation to whisper while she was holding both our shoulders from behind. My brother twitched at her touch and I found his behavior strange. Before I could think about it more, Nelly was saying a few words, similar to Rowena's spell, and then I could feel something tangling in my stomach. It felt as if air was overfilling my lungs and I couldn't breathe correctly. It was like all the knives in my stomach were making their way up my oesophagus and it was extremely painful. My brother was gritting his teeth because of the pain and AJ repositioned her hand strongly on Sam's shoulder to transfer her energy to his. He kept looking at her but her eyes were closed. After what seemed an eternity, Nelly stopped her little voodoo and I could breath again. AJ opened her eyes and offered us a gentle smile that I reciprocated. 

-"Is that all?" Sam asked and tried to look tough but I could see something was bothering him. 

-"I believe so. It might take until morning until you witness some changes but it will work soon don't worry" Nelly reassured. 

-"Thank you" Sam said.

-"Yeah thanks."

-"No problem. Now if you don't mind I'll go back to my job. Thanks hon for the help today" Nelly said turning to AJ.

-"I'm the one that should be thanking you." They gave each other a hug and Nelly left the room. We all agreed to go back to the bunker without staying any longer here. 

 

When we got home, AJ went straight to bed. She told us goodnight with a smile but when she felt Sam's sort of her tone she got cold. A simple nod and she left us both at our dining table. 

-"You wanna tell me what the heck is going on with you?"

-"I just wanna sleep" Sam said.

-"C'mon Sammy tell me what's going on. I know there's something biting your ass!"

-"I don't wanna talk about it" he simply said before leaving me alone in the room. 

~~~~~~~~~

I woke up early this morning unable to fall back asleep so I stretched decided to get up to make myself and the boys some breakfast. I wasn't sure what to make until I opened the fridge and saw we had blueberries. This was unusual for the boys normal diet but it gave me an idea. I grabbed some eggs, flour, blueberries, milk and other stuff. I looked around to find a big bowl to mix everything in and saw one on the highest shelf. I was standing on the tip of my toes and could almost reach it but I wasn't tall enough so I started climbing on the counter to grab the bowl. When my hands touched the orange plastic bowl, I quickly grabbed it and accidentally knocked off the other bowl next to it which flied and made a banging, rambling noise when it hit the ground. 

-"Ah shit"

I got down and placed the bowl on the counter next to the ingredients while I took the other one and put it back on the shelf. 

-"Hey there shortie. Need some help?" I turned around to see Sam staring at me with a grin. Although his comment was funny, his face seemed sad. I also noticed Nelly's spell worked, Sam was at his normal self again. I smiled before answering.

-"No I'm fine. You must be Samantha's date last night. Nice to meet you" 

-"Samantha? Who's-?" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and smiled looking down at his feet when he realized what I'd just said.

-"Sorry, bad joke. Feeling better now?"

-"Not so bad...It feels great to be me again. What are you doing there?"

-"I was going to prepare blueberry pancakes for all of us. I noticed...how you seemed hurt yesterday or maybe you were simply tired like Dean. Nelly's spells can make you feel a little fuzzy afterwards so I thought a good breakfast could help you bring back your energy...your smile" Sam stared at me and offered a small smile.

-"Well it sounds delicious. Can I help?"

-"Sure" I said passing him the bag of flour. We started putting in the multiple ingredients in the bowl but Sam had a little trouble putting the right amount of each so we just decided to increase the amount of the entire recipe. More food doesn't hurt right? 

At one point I politely asked him to stop messing around so he declined by throwing some flour on my face. He was back to being Sam and i was glad. I looked at him with a playful death stare and he tried to get out of trouble with his classic puppy face.

-"Oh you are so going to regret this!" I grabbed a handful of flour in my hand and threw it on him. He took some blueberries and started throwing them one by one while I was running after him with the bag of flour. We ran round and round the counter and continued our little race in the hallways. Sam stopped running and put his hands up high in surrender.

-"Okay, okay stop! I'll stop." He approached and suddenly stole my bag of flour and went running in the kitchen laughing like a little kid.

-"You bastard give me my weapon back!"

I ran behind him and got bombarded by flour as soon as I entered the kitchen. I was laughing and coughing because of the fun and all this powder covering me and Sam. As I tried to grab the bag again I slipped on some flour laid on the floor. I thought I was going to hurt myself for sure until a hand grabbed my small one and made me twirl like a ballerina before catching me in his strong white powdered arms. 

The bag had fallen on the floor and made the room even more messy than it already was. But right now my attention was on Sam continually staring at me, out of breath. I gazed into his eyes and realized how beautifully hazel they were while trying to regain oxygen. 

None of us moved, we just stayed like this enjoying the peaceful moment that seemed to last decades. Sam then smiled like he'd seen the sun shine for the first time and I couldn't help but smile back. My cheeks were flushed and Sam liked his lips. He suddenly left my eyes and was looking at my lips. My eyebrows furrowed I looked at his. He started to lean in, I didn't move a muscle because I didn't know what to do. 

-"Am I interrupting something?" a sleepy voice said.

We both looked up at a normal and confused Dean in a messily attached robe before Sam put me back on my feet and coughed a bit. I wiped off some of the flour from my face and my shirt before concentrating on the pancake mix. Sam left the kitchen without saying a word and not looking at his brother. He probably went to change I told myself. 

-"What are you cooking there?" Dean asked still puzzled but intrigued. He looked into the bowl and seemed to have forgotten the scene that even I couldn't describe what it was. 

-"Pancakes. Blueberry pancakes."

-"Awesome! So when are we eating? I'm starving!" I giggled.

-"Soon."

In a matter of minutes I served a stack of blueberry pancakes covered in honey and whipped cream to the brothers. All of us enjoyed the recipe and Dean even asked for some more when there was none left. I promised him to do something special next time before heading to my room to change. 

When I came back, the boys were on their computers looking for a new case. I was about to join them when I heard fluttering noises behind. I turned around while placing my hand on my back where I hid my karambit under my shirt. 

-"Oh Castiel! You scared me!" The name of the angel made the Winchesters look up from there screens. And relaxed and offered the mysterious angel a smile. He gave me a shy grin but when he saw my eyes he seemed...scared? Or surprised? His expression worried me. 

-"Hey Cas" Sam said with a smile.

-"Cas, buddy!" Dean said getting up and giving the angel a big hug and he buried his face in the hunter's neck. "How are you?"

-"I'm okay Dean. Sorry I couldn't help you out on your last hunt, heaven has been going insane" his rusty voice responded.

-"I see. I heard you met AJ already?"he said putting a hand in my back. 

-"Quite briefly but yes. It's nice to meet you AJ." He said bowing his head.

-"My pleasure as well Castiel. I've heard much about you, great things."He smiled shyly before laying his deep blue eyes on Dean again.

-"Hey Cas can I speak to you-uh in private?" Dean whispered the last few words. Both men walked into the hallway until they got to Dean's room. I'm not the type of person who sneaks around others businesses but the way Dean was tense made me anxious so I silently followed them till I was close enough of Dean's bedroom door to hear the conversation. 

-"Cas tell me what's going on in Heaven."

-"Dean I-I can't even if I wanted to."

-"C'mon Cas. When Rowena gave us that shitty spell she told me Hell and Heaven were frightened by some new evil. She didn't know what it was or if the rumors were true but you need to tell me. You've been so distant lately, I wondered if what she said was actually true." 

-"Dean..." the angel beg.

-"No Cas please...tell me." Castiel took a minute before answering his friend.

-"It's true something is going on with but we don't know what quite yet. The demons are silent but we know they are looking for someone."

-"Who are they looking for?"

-"We don't know for sure but it is rumored that this person could destroy Heaven or Hell depending on whichever sides they are. That's all I know."

-"Destroy heaven or hell!? That's-that's...and you have no idea who it could be?" Dean's alarmed voice was really beginning to stress me out and I had to take a few deep breaths so that they wouldn't notice my presence. 

-"Dean I've already told you more than I'm allowed. We could both end up in trouble. You know they watch my every move; they don't trust me. Especially around you"

-"What do you mean by that?"

-"I have to go Dean" Castiel sounded afraid as if he was being watched right now. Someone of high power that was pressuring him. Something in Heaven.

-"No Cas stay!"

-"I can't" he answered angrily.

-"Cas! Buddy please" 

-"I'm sorry" the angel whispered before flying away.

-"Cas!" Dean yelled kind of hopeless. I knew both men had a deep connection between themselves. Sometimes I wondered what made their bond so strong. The way Castiel looked at Dean when he was hospitalized and the way Dean talked about Cas when it was only the two of them truly made me confused. And Dean spoke about Castiel and his wonders when his friend wasn't present. The pride and love in his eyes...but that wasn't the big question. 

What really bugged me was the fact that there was someone powerful enough on Earth to destroy Heaven or Hell. How were we going to take care of this? 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't tell Dean. Heaven accepted to take me back only if I promised not to talk to him and his brother of what was going on. 

Sawyer, my new boss, wasn't one of the nicest angel. He has an eye on me almost every hour of the day and it's hard to visit Dean especially since the angels are trying to find this person before Hell does. We have no description of what this person looks like. We just know that if someone seems suspicious we have to bring them to the chief in command of this operation, Sawyer, who was going to interrogate the suspect. 

But the thing that bothered me the most was the fact that I think I know who might be this almighty being that we're hunting. 

How could I keep this from my boss? But especially, how could I keep this secret from Dean? When I saw this person, I couldn't see it's true face. Its soul. It had light shining all around, one of the brightest glow I've ever seen. And the face it-it-it wasn't normal. It was faded, I couldn't see anything. Like a monster creeping in darkness. 

But I also knew it was grand and contained a lot of power. How could that vessel possess such an energy? How could I tell Sawyer since he never believes me? But most importantly...

How could I tell Dean this faceless creature was living with him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW*** This chapter might contain scenes disturbing to the reader. Please skip the part if you feel at all triggered. Enjoy your reading

Sam's POV

-"I don't know Dean but I'm telling you those bodies...those are the work of Leviathans. I mean you've seen the black goo yourself!"

-"I know Sam but the only witnesses were the victims! We have no leads, no way of finding out who's this Leviathan. It's pretty much a dead end!"

-"We just have to search more." Dean scoffed at my comment.

-"Don't you think I know that?"

-"Are you alright? Since Cas came by you've seemed...tense during the last few days." I looked at him worried while he brushed his mouth and chin with his hand. He looked down at his feet then away before answering.

-"I'm fine Sam; please stop talking about this."

-"But Dean-" 

-"Not now" he said before entering our motel room. I could see he was thinking but he got saved by the bell when AJ came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She had obviously gotten out of the shower and her clothes were sticking on her humid body. 

-"Hey you guys are back from the crime scene! Found out anything useful?"

-"We just know for a fact that it's a Leviathan. We don't know if it's one or multiple of them" I said. 

-"I don't have much on my side as well. But I thought they had all disappeared after your hunt for Dick?"

-"Well guess not" Dean replied. At that moment, my cellphone rang.

-"Hello?"

-"Is this officer Clifford?" A young female voice asked. 

-"Hi...uh my name is Grace and I...I was there when you and your partner came to look at the body on Chester Street? You gave your number to a police officer and...wow this is going to sound so wrong but I kind of took the card to call you sir" The woman had an clear British accent and was very nervous. I didn't know her, and to be honest, this conversation felt weird to me. 

-"Alright but-"

-"I guess I was just too afraid to step up because... I saw who killed that poor woman. But I think it saw me too"

-"You saw the killer? So you could give me a description of him?" Dean and AJ both looked up at me without saying a word. 

-"I'm scared" 

-"You'll be alright Grace. Could you give me your address so I could swing by and we could talk about this?"

-"Sure just...oh. One moment there's someone at my door" I could here Grace opening the front door and she whispered something resembling "you" in the phone before yelling. I heard something making a horrible animalistic growl. I was convinced it was the Leviathan and hung up after the line cut. 

-"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

-"Apparently someone did see who killed the last victim and she's been attacked by the Leviathan. She was the victims neighbor I think; we need to leave now." 

-"Wait I'm coming with you guys!" AJ said, attempting to put her converses on quickly but Dean stopped her. 

-"Sorry munchkin but you're staying here for now. We'll keep in touch and you can research some more." 

-"This is my case too and stop calling me that! I'm not helpless"

-"Of course you're not but we're wasting time. We'll be back soon" I told her. 

-"Fine but call me when you get there" she said with a deceived expression. 

-"I always do" I reply with a weak smile. Me and my brother got out the room and drove back to the victim's house. 

////////////////

-"Jeez it's like the house doesn't even exist!" Dean said angry. 

-"This is just too weird. What the hell is going?"

We searched everywhere for Grace's house and found absolutely nothing. No one seemed to know her either. As I was heading back for the car, I called AJ. 

-"Did you find the girl?" she asked.

-"No; we didn't even found her house which is weird"

-"Well weird is what we do, right? Did you at least found maybe like a broken cellphone on the street that could've belonged to her?" 

-"No sign of it anywhere"

-"So maybe it's still on her...Sam can you tell me the number she called you with?" 

-"Are you're going to trace it?" I asked getting inside the Impala. 

-"You know I'm not good at that stuff but I know who is" 

-"You know I can trace her number too, right? We don't need your friend's help" 

-"You don't have your computer with you right now and it'll be quicker if he does it" she replied. Dean started the engine and drove off. 

-"Are you saying I'm bad at my job?" I said teasingly. 

-"Are you feeling insecure Dennis Ritchie?" she replied in a funny tone. 

-"Fine, I'll text you the number" 

-"Thanks Sasquatch" 

-"You're welcome short stack" 

-"Very funny" she replied with a sarcastic tone. We both hung up and I texted her the number. It only took us 15 minutes to get back to the room. 

When we got there, AJ was quickly tapping on the keyboard of her laptop while probably talking to her friend on the phone. 

-"Are you sure about that? The girl said she wasn't far away from us" A moment passed before she spoke again. "Alright I'll tell the guys. Thanks for your help" she said, typing something on her computer. 

-"So Gavin found her?" I asked.

-"Yeah but the location is so far away...there's something not adding up."

I looked over at the screen and AJ was right. The call was located at a private property about maybe an hour away from here. Was Grace's phone call just an act? At the exact moment I received a notification on my phone. 

BLOCKED NUMBER  
Video file.mp3 

As soon as I saw it I tensed and my brother noticed it.

-"What is it?" Dean asked.

I opened the link and was brought to a bad quality video. There was a girl tied to some plumbing pipes and had a cloth in her mouth. She was squirming, trying to free her legs that were tied with rope. She looked like a mess, all dirty with what seemed like mud. Her hair looked like a mess, her eyes were teary. 

-"Hello gentleman. This is an invitation for tonight's auction at the grand O'Malley mansion tonight at 6:30pm." A computerized voice said. "You will receive an attachment with a personal card; which you can fill in the blanks and give to the man at the front door."

The girl, who we knew was obviously Grace, started squealing louder but the man talking behind the camera took a taser stick and shocked her. It made me angry. 

-"Do not talk while I'm speaking!" he yelled. "It's impolite" he added suddenly calm.

-"If you want the girl alive I suggest you attend the party unarmed. This is simply a business meeting. No one has to be unnecessarily hurt. Good day sir."

The video ended and a moment of silence past. Suddenly AJ started texting someone. She didn't seem nervous, more like determined to do something. Save Grace. 

-"Now we got our Levi" Dean said. 

-"Yeah but what do you think he wants?"

-"You mean why he invited us to that party?"

-"Yeah"

-"My guess is to enjoy a bigger happy meal"

-"Dean I'm serious" I said annoyed. 

-"So am I! The only two reasons a Leviathan wants to have "business meeting" is to either have a royal meal or create more of their kind"

-"You think this is what it's about? Creating more of them?"

-"Well Dick tried it last time and thankfully failed" 

-"Yeah but only with the bone of righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of fallen" I said. "And after you and Cas got lost in Purgatory" 

-"The what?" AJ asked with a frowned expression before looking back at something on her computer. "You guys told me that to kill a Leviathan you can use Borax and then cut them to pieces, making sure they stay separated" 

-"Yeah but it doesn't always work. It always depends on the strength of the monster" Dean told her. 

-"Alright but before we jump into that check this out" AJ said turning her screen towards us. There was a blueprint of the mansion. 

-"Grave is obviously hidden in this secret room which you can get access from the office. Cause there were no windows but it didn't seem like she was cold so it couldn't be like a cliche basement" 

-"Alright so let's prepare some weapons we can easily hide on us and then suit up for that freaky meat fest of theirs" Dean said. 

-"Do you guys know who owns the mansion?" AJ asked us. 

-"We'll this might be my spidey senses but I'm guessing it's someone named O'Malley here" AJ rolled her eyes at Dean's sarcasm. 

-"No I mean you don't know who owns the place. Mr.O'Malley I mean. A famous British entrepreneur with a business branch related to food and is known for his charity called "Food for Us" which make meals for poor families who have trouble nourishing their kids" 

-"Food for Us? Can I un-hear this horrible joke?"Dean said.

-"I've never heard of him before" I said. 

-"Anyway yeah I've seen a few interviews with him Frank O"Malley and I always had this strange feeling about him. Like everything he was doing was an act."

-"That's because it is" Dean replied. 

-"Alright so we go undercover as business partners and we make a plan to have access to Frank's office so we can save Grace before she becomes someone's appetizer" I told AJ and Dean. 

-"Works with me. Although it'll be hard. There are security guards everywhere" AJ added. "They also have cameras but I can ask Gavin to help us with that. I think I'll also drop by his place to get weapon ready. He lives in the city" 

-"This sounds like some crappy James Bond mission"

-"Well that's awesome" AJ told Dean. He looked at her with a weird expression and she seemed surprised.

-"C'mon Dean. Who doesn't want to be James Bond? The music, the beautiful woman, the food" she said looking at him. "The costumes and all the badass fighting before saving a poor, innocent girl's life. I thought you of all people would understand! The only thing we don't have is the accent."

-"Not a fan of British accents so I'm cool with that."

-"Really? I think it sounds a little more sophisticated" she said looking at me.

-"Not really. And can you imagine any of us talking like that?"

-"Well I believe not only is it useful for certain situations but it is bloody fantastic! Don't you think darling?" she answered with a British accent of her own. I wanted to reply with something smart but nothing came out of my mouth. A grin was painted on her face. 

-"I'll admit, girl's got a point Sammy" Dean said looking at me."Who doesn't want to be James Bond?"

~~~~~~~~~

AJ's POV 

Shortly after our discovery of Grace's location and made up our minds on the plan, we all went our separate ways to get ready for the mission. I took my own car and drove to one of Gavin's safe house. He said he would join me later on but needed to get something first. I was very curious because when he says something like that it's because he's getting some awesome weapon for a hunt. 

After an hour and a half drive thanks to the traffic I finally arrived. The place was actually a club that his cousin owned. He let Gavin use the space under the building since he wasn't planning to use it for anything in particular. He never went to check on him, believing he wasn't doing anything suspicious, which was good for our situation. 

I walked inside without really paying much attention to the decor since I was kind of in a hurry and Gavin should be here soon. I went straight for the staircase and almost flew down the stairs in a flash where a big silver door was locked with a code. Luckily Gavin had already given it to me. After doing the six digit combination, I entered a very dark room and could barely see a silhouette of anything inside. My left hand was feeling the cold wall when my fingertips felt a different texture and I just flipped the switch. 

Blue and white neon lights were hanging from the high ceiling and I was surprised to see how amazingly huge this room was actually. There was a steel table filled with all the scientific tools, another with 2 big computers with some of the best programs including many military data bases. On one of the dark grey walls was decorated with many different types of guns, from handgun to the best military snipers. There was also a small but wide cabinet under and when I checked its contents I noticed some grenades, a massive grenade launcher just like Dean's and also all kinds of blades. I closed everything up and went on the other side where was standing a tall box covered with a dark blue silk sheet. I slowly pulled it off and it went flying like a feather descending to the floor. I couldn't help but smile at the view. 

It was a huge, clear box filled with many bows and different types of arrows. Three different sized crossbows were hanging on opposite side with boxes placed under but not just any boxes. I opened them to look at their beauty. Samurai swords. I always wanted to try more often that weapon but wasn't the best at it. I still tried some moves with them sometimes. Made me think of old times. Darker yet thrilling times that I truly wanted to put behind me. 

I put everything back to its place and continued looking around. There was a little gym area with punching bags, ropes, bars and different weights separating the lab from what seems like an area to practice with targets. They could be used for both arrows and gun shots. Further away were hanging a few curtains and behinds them was small bed with dark red sheets. I placed my bag beside it and continued exploring the new surrounding. I was glad when I finally found a small bathroom with a functional shower. It's only then that I noticed how late it was and that Gavin still hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey where are you?" I texted him. After a lapse of time there was a distinctive *ding*. 

*I'm sorry I'm going to run late. I put some nice new equipment in a cabinet close to the lab. Knock yourself out :)* 

*Okay then just be safe. Ttyl* and the conversation ended like that. 

So I decided to look around even more and started thinking about what Gavin might be doing. Although we were close, he and I had our fair share of secrets. For example, I didn't know what was his job. Based on all his knowledge of the criminal world, combat, weaponry and computers I would be surprised if he was in Intelligence. It would explain it all except for the weird hours and also that he doesn't well...doesn't seem that fit physically speaking. But every body type his different and how I could I judge? I've never seen him under his clothing. 

-"Look who's talking. You're far away from being fit. You're lucky you haven't died of obesity yet!"

I turned back and realized I had just past the bathroom. When I looked inside, there was a mirror governing the wall over the sink and I stared at my own reflection. 

-"Shut up" I answered to the familiar figure standing close to my face. 

-"What? Can't face the truth pig? Just look at yourself! You don't have a flat stomach, your ugly thighs touch each other, your fat underarms show when they're laying"

-"I said shut up" I said this time getting more angry. 

-"That gross neck of yours is still storing disgusting fat and last but not least your face. Look at it!" the female voice yelled before showing an evil grin. "Look at that monstrous face! You look like a fat, killer baby!"

-"Just shut the hell up! I know how I look, I see myself every damn day even when I try to avoid you" My reflection stared back with the same anger and disgust I felt. 

-"Why? So you can avoid the truth? Boohoo princess! You're no hunter, no savior but only a bloody psychopath trying to fix her sins? That ain't how it works!" she spat. 

-"That's not true."

-"Once a killer, always a killer"

-"I didn't know what I was doing back then...Gavin saved me and now the Winchesters are making me feel normal again" 

-"Normal really? You kill supernatural beings for a living! The only thing that changed is your clientele blood whore!" 

-"I won't listen to you anymore"

-"You're just weak and you know it"

-"Last time I did what you asked I almost killed myself!"

-"And you couldn't do one simple job. You know it would've been better for everyone"

-"Well now I'm not so sure" I replied back. I almost defeated her. I knew she had to surrender one day.

-"You know this is a big mistake. You know you'll inevitably go back to that lifestyle" The flashbacks of my past were passing one by one and I had a strong urge to welcome back old habits. 

-"At least they treat me right...I can get through this"

-"You've heard of what these guys have done in the past. They've done selfish and monstrous things just like you. Maybe that's why they like you; because you're a cold blooded killer who's got charm with an arrow!" 

-"Maybe I am; okay? But I'm doing my best to do the right thing and so far it's good! Yes they've done bad things like me but they also saved the world! Maybe they can understand what I'm going through!" I could feel tears making there way up but I did my best not to show weakness. 

-"How can they understand if they don't know you? They don't even know your real name! Cause you want to hide the one you used when you sliced people's throats for fun!"

-"Enough!" I yelled and punched the mirror. Glass was flying to the floor; their music echoing on the cold ceramic tiles. I looked down at my hand. Blood was running from my knuckles; minuscule pieces of glass stuck in my skin. I looked up at the broken mirror not bothered by the pain I felt. I suddenly started doubting myself, doubting I could keep going on without something happening cause of me. What would happen if the Winchesters found out what I truly was? 

I simply left the room to clean my mess and then went towards the lab. I had to take my mind off of things. Gavin said he put some stuff in a cabinet which was probably to make weapons. 

When I slid open the platinum door I saw many empty darts, a small empty handgun, some materials to make smoke bombs and 3 big containers of Borax. I already had many ideas for what I could make...which creeped me out a bit because of my latest conversation. But it's so thrilling. Screw her.

-"Oh this will be fun." 

////////////////

-"I'm back! Sorry it was so long" said Gavin, out of breath. 

-"So long? You're a few hours late! I know you had some business far away but still"

-"You know I needed to buy a few things to help the mission"

-"I'll forgive you if it's a cooler weapon than what I've made so far"

-"It's not exactly a weapon you can carry in your hand but it will definitely make some people speechless"

-"I'm saving a girl not attending prom" I commented while trying to figure out what was in the boxes he was carrying. 

-"What happened?" he asked, pointing at my bandages. 

-"Oh just a nasty hunt. The guy got it worst though" I lied without a sign of uncertainty.

-"I bet he did. Now you're going to an event so you must look neat. Go take a nice shower and just put on casual clothes since you'll change soon after" 

-"Shit yeah I need a dress for that. I don't like those events and they don't like me either" I joked. I went straight for the shower, hearing my friend laugh at my comment who brought back old memories. I stripped down, ignored the broken mirror and took a quick shower. It was one of my biggest cases so far, with the supernatural world, and for the first time I wasn't alone. Although I was terrified of what might happen, the curiosity was just stronger. I put on a simple pair of jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and changed my bandages. I was still drying my hair with the towel when I got out of the bathroom. 

-"I'm impressed with what you've done while I was gone. When you're going to use these weapons, the monsters will hate you!"

-"Maybe but that won't kill them. It'll just make them weaker. We still need to cut its head off"

-"Well you got the stone to clear its body."

-"It doesn't work on them since in a certain way they're technically alive. The only way is to put each body part in a bag and burry it somewhere. I got space in my car so I'll probably drive to some deserted spot and abandon it there or Dean will if he's up to it"

-"I see. Well I'll pack your car with the stuff while you can maybe shoot a few arrows?" he said handing me a short slim bow. 

-"I don't need to I'm still good"

-"Well you've been with the Winchesters for awhile so you didn't get much chance to shoot with it" he said with a huge grin and headed towards the door. I placed an arrow, positioned myself and aimed at the target. The arrow went flying next to the door besides Gavin's head. He stopped surprised when he saw it and turned around slowly.

-"Still think I'm a little rusty?" I said with a grin. Gavin gave me a bright smile. 

-"Since you seem obviously ready why don't you just change right away?"

-"But I don't have anything fancy. It's not me Gavin"

-"Well then I think these might do" he said heading towards a massive black rectangular box and opening it up. He brought back a pair of black leather high heals. 

-"Oh my god those are the dancing shoes I saw last year! I can't believe you remembered something like that...Why did you..?"

-"Well there's a big chance you'll be dancing tonight and I know that deep down you miss it. So I thought it would be a nice present. And I thought they could fit with this" he said, heading back to come out with a gorgeous burgundy dress. 

-"Wow...thank you"

-"Go try it on! I'm sure you'll love it." I went to the bathroom and after struggling to put it on and attach up my heals, I headed back out to surprise him playing with something silver in his hands. He looked up and almost dropped the object. He got off his chair and replaced his glasses on his nose and stared at me up and down with his mouth half open.

-"Don't "do fancy" you say? You look incredible; stunning!"

-"Really?"

-"Without a doubt. You only need a few details." He went behind me and took some strands of hair to attach them together with what I realized was a brooch. That was what he was holding in his hands earlier. I hadn't really paid much attention to it's design but was distracted when Gavin gently put small diamond earrings on my ear lobes. His face was gentle but focused; never looking away. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful whiskey eyes. He bit his tongue; I smiled gently at the funny view. He then went to get something on the lab table and came back to place both his arms around my neck and attaching a necklace. I looked down to see it was my silver arrow; something I cherished. I met his eyes again to find him smiling. He awkwardly hugged me and took a step back to take a good look. 

-"Wow AJ. You're beautiful! Now shall we suit you up with your weapons?" 

-"I thought you'd never ask"


End file.
